Weird (completa)
by Bellefleur X
Summary: Após cinco anos de separação, Scully reencontra Mulder numa estranha situação. Como ela deve proceder para tê-lo de volta?
1. Default Chapter

Weird  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores. (Embora eu creia que, no caso específico de X-  
Files, os criadores é que passaram a pertencer a seus   
personagens!)  
  
CATEGORIA: Shipper (ma non troppo)  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Censura livre (aqui não tem nada que não se   
veja igual ou pior na novela das 6)  
  
SPOILER: Mais uma pós-Réquiem.  
  
SINOPSE: Após cinco anos de separação, Scully reencontra   
Mulder numa estranha situação. Como ela deve proceder para   
tê-lo de volta?  
  
ADVERTÊNCIA: Essa fic não é recomendada para diabéticos e   
pacientes em dieta de restrição de açúcares. Sorry, eu   
detesto essas coisas melosas, mas não pude evitá-las. Deve   
ser meu lado Janete Clair aflorando.  
  
AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL: À Graça, pelas idéias que me deu   
inicialmente e pela paciência de ler e opinar sobre essa   
coisinha melosa.  
  
NOTA: Feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) são essenciais para   
determinar a continuação dessa estória. Ou não...  
  
  
  
Weird  
  
  
Sacramento, CA  
11/08/2005 – 11:20 AM  
  
A confusão de estridentes sirenes e luzes piscando era   
enlouquecedora. Bombeiros moviam-se apressados, desenrolando   
as pesadas mangueiras e apontando seus fortes jatos para a   
casa em chamas. Outros, saindo da casa com as crianças   
resgatadas nos braços, dirigiam-se rapidamente aos   
paramédicos e ambulâncias que também congestionavam o local.   
Policiais isolavam a área das dezenas de curiosos que se   
apinhavam nas proximidades, querendo saber mais detalhes   
sobre o incêndio. Pudera! Incêndios são sempre situações   
angustiantes. Imagine, então, um incêndio em um jardim de   
infância! Felizmente, segundo as informações dadas pela   
polícia à TV local, todas as crianças já haviam sido   
retiradas com vida da casa.  
  
Subitamente, um homem magro, encurvado, sujo rompeu o   
isolamento sem que os policiais pudessem impedi-lo e penetrou   
no inferno em chamas em que se transformara a casa. A   
multidão que assistia à cena ficou atônita!   
  
- Louco! - disseram alguns.   
  
- Suicida. - ecoaram outros.  
  
Dentro da casa, o homem, alheio às chamas, procurava por   
algo. Ia andando de cômodo em cômodo com passos firmes. Nesse   
momento, não era mais o mendigo encurvado que entrara ali,   
mas um gigante, forte e destemido. Sentia como se uma mão   
invisível o conduzisse por entre as labaredas altas com um   
propósito que ele desconhecia. Ainda. De repente, por entre o   
rugir do fogo e os estalidos característicos que precedem o   
colapso das construções em chamas, ouviu o débil choro de uma   
criança. O ruído não era mais do que um murmúrio, mas o homem   
seguiu decidido em sua direção. E, então, a viu. Encolhida em   
um canto, trêmula e assustada, estava uma menina de cerca de   
quatro anos. Ao perceber a proximidade do homem, ela ergueu a   
pequenina cabeça coroada de cabelos ruivos e, depois de um   
breve exame com seus olhinhos cinzentos, se atirou em seus   
braços. Ele a aninhou contra seu peito com todo cuidado e   
iniciou seu caminho para fora, protegendo-a do fogo com seu   
corpo. Ao redor deles, as chamas consumiam os brinquedos   
transformando os ursinhos de pelúcia em bolas ardentes e os   
rostos sorridentes dos palhacinhos em grotescas faces   
deformadas de monstros. Pedaços do teto começavam a ruir, mas   
ele marchava com firmeza por entre o caos, conduzindo seu   
precioso tesouro para a segurança do exterior.  
  
  
11:55 AM  
  
- FBI. – disse Scully, apresentando com as mãos trêmulas a   
insígnia a um dos policiais responsáveis pelo isolamento da   
área do incêndio. Sua face estava turva pelo medo. Esforçava-  
se para manter a aparência fria e profissional que sempre a   
caracterizara, mas era quase impossível.  
  
Andava com passos incertos por entre o tumulto de homens e   
mangueiras e macas, procurando por ela, examinando   
sobressaltada cada rostinho de criança que via pelo caminho.   
Apenas uma olhada na direção da casa em chamas foi suficiente   
para que quase desfalecesse de terror. Amy Scully, sua filha   
estava naquela casa onde, até aquela manhã, funcionara um   
limpo e organizado jardim de infância. Por que fora trazê-la   
consigo naquela investigação? Por que não a havia deixado com   
a avó como inicialmente planejara fazer?   
  
  
Washington DC  
08/12/2004 – 11:28 AM  
  
Scully fora chamada com urgência ao jardim de infância de   
Amy. A menina tinha febre alta e chorava sem parar. Scully   
levou a filha às pressas ao pediatra, mas, ao examiná-la,   
cerca de meia hora mais tarde, o médico constatou que a febre   
havia passado sem deixar vestígios. Aparentemente, Amy   
voltara a ser a criança saudável que sempre fora. Receitou-  
lhe um antitérmico, caso a febre voltasse, e um exame de   
sangue. No dia seguinte e por todos os subseqüentes desde   
então, o quadro voltou a se repetir, iniciando-se sempre em   
torno de 11:30 AM e indo embora sem necessidade de medicação   
alguma cerca de meia hora depois. Infindáveis consultas   
médicas e intermináveis exames não conseguiram revelar nada   
de errado com a saúde da menina. No entanto, a febre sempre   
aparecia e desaparecia à mesma hora com a precisão de um   
relógio suíço. De resto, Amy continuava sendo a garotinha   
esperta e alegre de sempre.   
  
O diagnóstico final dos especialistas foi de um tipo de   
distúrbio de origem psicossomática e o tratamento prescrito,   
o acompanhamento psicológico. Como aconteceria com qualquer   
mãe, o coração de Scully não se satisfez com aquele   
diagnóstico vago e impreciso. Entretanto, sua mente racional   
e científica, aliada à sua formação médica e às suas   
experiências profissionais passadas, foram forçados a aceitar   
o parecer dos médicos e proceder com o tratamento. Assim,   
desde então Amy vinha freqüentando o consultório de uma   
terapeuta infantil sem, no entanto, apresentar nenhuma   
melhora.  
  
  
Washington DC  
26/07/2005 – 2:36 AM  
  
Scully foi acordada pelo som do choro convulsivo da filha no   
quarto ao lado. Correndo até lá, a encontrou sentada na cama.   
Acreditando tratar-se de sonambulismo, tentou despertá-la   
gentilmente, mas Amy tinha a pele fria e os olhos arregalados   
e não reagia a estímulos externos. Era como se estivesse em   
transe, presa em algum pesadelo assustador. Abraçou a menina   
com ternura, tentando acalmá-la com palavras suaves, e assim   
ficou até que ambas adormeceram.   
  
  
Sacramento, CA  
11/08/2005 – 12:59 AM  
  
Scully parecia hipnotizada pelas chamas que ainda consumiam a   
casa, estava imersa nas recordações dos acontecimentos que a   
fizeram trazer a filha consigo naquela investigação. Desde   
aquela primeira noite, havia duas semanas, quando Amy a   
acordara com seu pranto, o evento vinha se repetindo noite   
após noite. Somente envolvida pelo abraço da mãe é que a   
menina se acalmava. E acabavam ambas por adormecer assim,   
abraçadas.   
  
Sentia a filha carente como nunca. Desde seu nascimento,   
Scully esforçava-se por suprir todas as necessidades afetivas   
que a menina pudesse ter pela ausência do pai em sua criação.   
Scully tentava ser, ao mesmo tempo, mãe e pai de Amy,   
alternando seu próprio modo de ser e pensar com o modo como   
imaginava que Mulder se comportaria em cada situação.   
Racional e passional, fria e apaixonada, cética e fervorosa,   
ela procurava mostrar à filha todas as diferentes nuances do   
mundo.  
  
Quando Skinner a designara para aquele caso na Califórnia,   
foi por um triz que não pedira para que ele mandasse outro   
agente em seu lugar. Porém algo, no fundo de sua alma, a fez   
desistir de pedir o afastamento. Algo que não saberia   
definir, uma daquelas intuições inexplicáveis que aprendera   
com o parceiro desaparecido a não desprezar. Como não lhe   
pareceu correto deixar a filha na casa de sua mãe naquele   
estado tão carente em que se encontrava, resolveu levá-la   
consigo. Por indicação de uma amiga que já morara na cidade,   
conseguiu deixar Amy durante os dias em que estivesse ali no   
jardim de infância que agora ardia como os fossos do inferno.   
Um telefonema da polícia recebido em seu celular avisando-a   
do incêndio a fez correr para o local.  
  
O esbarrão de um bombeiro a despertou do transe em que se   
encontrava. Recomeçou a vagar a esmo por entre as ambulâncias   
e paramédicos sem encontrar a filha. Decidiu abordar um   
policial que, aparentemente, estava coordenando as operações   
de resgate.  
  
- Procuro por Amy Scully. – disse ela, mostrando a insígnia   
ao policial.  
  
- Ali. – respondeu ele, depois de examinar uma planilha em   
uma prancheta. E apontou na direção de uma das ambulâncias.  
  
Com o coração como que apertado por tenazes de gelo, ela   
dirigiu-se com passos trôpegos na direção indicada. Uma   
criança com a cabeça enfaixada jazia dentro da ambulância.   
Usava uma máscara de oxigênio que cobria quase todo o seu   
rosto. Scully engoliu em seco, estreitando os olhos na   
tentativa de enxergar através da penumbra do interior da   
ambulância. Uma mecha de cabelos muito louros que escapava   
por entre as ataduras da cabeça libertou seu peito do   
completo desespero que a consumia apenas para fazer retornar   
a angústia que a trouxera até ali.  
  
- Quem a senhora procura? – indagou solícito o paramédico que   
cuidava da criança de cabeça enfaixada.  
  
- Minha filha, Amy Scully. – respondeu com um fio de voz.  
  
- Ah! Ela está bem. Está ali fora, no gramado. – procurou   
acalmá-la o gentil paramédico, sorrindo.  
  
Para um coração de mãe, não basta ouvir, é preciso ver com os   
próprios olhos. Ela dirigiu-se, então, com passos incertos   
até o gramado indicado. Nele, havia um homem de cabelos   
curtos castanhos sentado de costas para ela, com as pernas   
cruzadas em posição de lótus. Podia-se notar que tinha as   
costas largas, apesar de seus ombros estarem encurvados como   
se estivesse muito, muito cansado. Scully estremeceu. Por um   
instante, julgou tratar-se do parceiro desaparecido. Mas   
qual! Era apenas um mendigo, com as roupas sujas e   
esfarrapadas, mais um homeless entre outros tão comuns   
naqueles tempos.  
  
Mais dois passos, e ela divisou os finos cabelos ruivos de   
Amy, sentada sobre uma das pernas do homem. Podia ouvi-la   
rindo, aos arrancos, como costumava fazer quando estava se   
divertindo muito. Um arrepio de felicidade percorreu seu   
corpo. O coração, outra vez liberto das tenazes do medo,   
permitiu que ela soltasse um suspiro de puro alívio. Despindo   
a capa de profissional super competente que normalmente   
portava para deixar a descoberto a figura da mãe amorosa que   
era, Scully deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livremente por   
sua face.  
  
- Amy? – chamou, já ao lado da filha.  
  
Homem e menina voltaram-se para ela a um só tempo. Amy tinha   
um brilho radiante nos olhos, sorria feliz como havia tempos   
não fazia. A menina, normalmente tímida como a mãe, sentava-  
se no colo daquele estranho com uma das mãozinhas colocada   
sobre seu peito como se fossem velhos conhecidos. Por entre   
as lágrimas, ela percebeu que o homem também sorria.  
  
- Minha filhinha... – murmurou Scully, pegando a filha no   
colo e a estreitando em seus braços enquanto cobria seu belo   
rostinho de beijos.  
  
As lágrimas que toldavam a visão de Scully começavam agora a   
se dissipar. Colocando Amy no chão, ela começou a examiná-la   
minuciosamente à procura de algum ferimento que tivesse   
passado desapercebido aos paramédicos.  
  
- Ela está bem! Pode acreditar. – disse o homem, calmamente.  
  
A voz daquele homem, aquela voz que por cinco longos anos ela   
desejou tão ardentemente escutar, fez seu coração   
descompassar-se. Mulder! Não podia ser ele... Sua imensa   
saudade mais uma vez lhe pregava peças... Ela respirou fundo   
uma, duas vezes, até conseguir reunir coragem para levantar a   
cabeça e encarar a verdade. Fosse qual fosse.  
  
Era ele! Por debaixo daquela camada de sujeira e das roupas   
rasgadas. Seu rosto, de tão magro, estava desfigurado. Os   
ombros encurvados para a frente sugerindo um extremo cansaço.   
Mas os mesmos olhos cinzentos onde tantas vezes ela desejara   
se perder e que agora escondiam-se por trás de olheiras   
profundas não deixavam dúvidas.  
  
- Mulder... – ela murmurou, sorrindo.  
  
- Como? – perguntou ele, sem entender.  
  
- Mulder? É você? – ela repetiu mais alto.  
  
- Acho que me confunde com outra pessoa, senhora. Me   
desculpe! – respondeu ele com um sorrisinho amarelo.  
  
Scully ficou desconcertada. Seria possível estar fazendo   
tamanha confusão? Tinha certeza de que não. Seu coração o   
dizia. Talvez devido ao choque ele não se lembrasse...   
Amnésia traumática, dizia a médica que se abrigava na parte   
posterior de sua cabeça.  
  
- Sou eu quem deve se desculpar, senhor...? Como é mesmo seu   
nome?  
  
- Pode escolher, senhora. Tenho tantos nomes que já nem sei   
ao certo qual é o meu nome... – disse ele, tomando agora o   
embaraço para si. – Os outros homeless andam me chamando de   
Weird... Por causa das estórias que conto, sabe? – Tinha   
agora um sorriso irônico nos lábios. - Pode me chamar assim,   
se quiser. Ou de qualquer outro modo que deseje.  
  
- Weird... – ela repetiu sorrindo. "Weird" fazia sentido, em   
se tratando de Mulder. Descrevia-o perfeitamente. – Gostaria   
de lhe agradecer pelo que fez por Amy...  
  
- Não foi nada, senhora...?  
  
- Scully, Dana Scully. – respondeu ela estendendo-lhe a mão   
que ele tomou em um aperto forte e decidido. O aperto de mão   
de Mulder. Sentiu um nó se formando em sua garganta.  
  
- Amy é uma garotinha muito especial... – disse ele com um   
sorriso cândido, afagando gentilmente os cabelos da menina,   
subitamente mergulhando em pensamentos...  
  
  
Washington DC  
08/12/2004 – 10:15 AM  
  
As crianças brincavam no parquinho no pátio do jardim de   
infância. Algumas corriam como loucas, umas atrás das outras,   
num pique onde todos eram ao mesmo tempo perseguido e   
perseguidor. Outras voavam nos balanços e gangorras. Ao   
longe, podia-se ouvir suas risadas e gritinhos felizes.   
Felizes e despreocupadas como todas as crianças deveriam ser.  
  
De pé, na esquina do outro lado da rua, um homem observava a   
cena. Weird, era como o chamavam os outros mendigos com quem   
dividia o abrigo dos pedaços de manilha em um canteiro de   
obras nas redondezas. Seu verdadeiro nome já nem sabia mais.   
Ou, talvez, nunca soubera, desde que podia se lembrar. Na   
verdade, suas lembranças eram confusas, não conseguia   
posicioná-las no tempo com precisão.   
  
Tinha a impressão de que sua vida começara naquele dia em que   
acordara em um quarto de hospital em Denver, Colorado. John   
Doe, dizia a ficha presa ao pé da cama. "É. Esse devo ser   
eu.", havia pensado na ocasião, aceitando aquele nome como   
seu uma vez que não se lembrava de outro. Mais tarde, quando   
a enfermeira saiu para o corredor dizendo que precisava   
chamar os policiais para identificá-lo, fugiu. Não era uma   
sensação agradável a de não saber quem era, mas envolver-se   
com os tiras tampouco lhe parecia uma boa idéia. Desde então,   
havia vagado sem rumo de uma cidade para outra, vivendo nas   
ruas. Escondendo-se da polícia e de si mesmo.  
  
Observar as crianças brincando proporcionava-lhe uma   
agradável sensação de bem-estar. Sua alegria o fazia esquecer   
do frio e da fome e da melancolia de ser quem era. Uma   
garotinha, em especial, atraía sua atenção. Ajoelhada sobre   
um canteiro, com os cabelos ruivos a esconder-lhe o rosto,   
estudava atentamente a atividade de um formigueiro, alheia à   
algazarra que reinava ao seu redor. Parecia tão compenetrada   
nessa ocupação que não atendeu ao chamado da professora   
avisando sobre o fim do recreio.  
  
- Amy! – chamou a mulher.  
  
Somente então a menina ergueu os olhos do chão e, por um   
instante, encarou Weird que ainda a observava. Os olhos   
cinzentos da menina, curiosos e inquisitivos, ao invés de se   
desviarem dos do homem, sustentaram seu olhar por um longo   
minuto, como que penetrando nos recônditos de sua alma,   
inspecionando e avaliando seu conteúdo. Por fim, ela abriu-  
lhe um largo sorriso, levantou-se do canteiro e desapareceu   
correndo no interior do jardim de infância. Ainda com o   
frescor daquele sorriso a iluminar-lhe a alma, Weird afastou-  
se a passos lentos em direção ao seu abrigo.  
  
Nos dias que se seguiram, ele voltou por diversas vezes   
àquela esquina. Mas a luz do sorriso de Amy não estava mais   
lá. Entristecido, Weird decidiu que já era tempo de ir-se   
embora daquela cidade.  
  
  
Sacramento, CA  
11/08/2005 – 02:08 AM  
  
- ...muito especial. – falou Weird, com que saindo do transe.  
  
"Sim, ela é tão especial quanto o pai. Você!", Scully pensava   
confusa.  
  
- Comportou-se como uma mocinha durante todo esse tempo. Tem   
bons motivos para orgulhar-se dela, senhora Scully. –   
continuava ele.  
  
"Scully... O modo como ele pronuncia meu nome me   
enlouquece... É como uma carícia. Oh, Deus!" Precisava fazer   
algo. Precisava recuperar a compostura e o sangue frio.   
"Calma. Pense como Scully, a agente do FBI, não como Dana, a   
mulher apaixonada." Respirou fundo. Ele continuava a falar,   
agora com Amy, mas ela já não os ouvia. "Em primeiro lugar, é   
necessária sua identificação positiva como Mulder. Como?"  
  
- E como é o nome dela? – perguntou Weird, segurando com   
carinho a boneca que Amy lhe estendia.  
  
- Samantha! – a menina respondeu sorrindo.  
  
Por um instante, Scully pensou ter visto uma sombra de   
melancolia pairar sobre o olhar de Weird, enquanto ele   
deixava a boneca escapar de suas mãos. Scully a apanhou no   
ar, tomando cuidado para não tocar os braços por onde ela   
havia segurado a boneca.  
  
- Desculpe-me... – ele murmurou com a voz amargurada. – Não   
pretendia...  
  
- Ah, não tem problema. – atalhou Amy, sorrindo. – Às vezes,   
também deixo cair as coisas. Minha mãe diz que sou   
estabanada.  
  
- Senhor Weird, pode tomar conta de Amy para mim por um   
instante? Preciso cuidar de alguns detalhes burocráticos com   
os policiais, assinar alguma papelada dizendo que recebi   
minha filha em perfeita saúde e todo esse blá blá blá. Sabe   
como é?  
  
- Claro! – respondeu ele, já recuperado. – Pode ir sossegada   
que estaremos bem aqui quando voltar.  
  
Carregando a boneca de Amy como um precioso tesouro, ela   
encaminhou-se a um dos carros de polícia próximos. Apresentou   
mais uma vez a insígnia e requisitou o envio das digitais   
obtidas dos braços da boneca para identificação pelos   
computadores do FBI.  
  
- Já estamos enviando. Em dez minutos, no máximo, teremos o   
resultado. – falou o policial.  
  
- Estarei ali, com minha filha. – disse Scully, voltando para   
junto de Amy.  
  
O homem e a menina continuavam rindo, conversando e brincando   
como se conhecessem um ao outro por toda a vida. "E, de certa   
forma, isso é verdade", pensava Scully distraída, observando   
sem ousar interferir.  
  
- Agente Scully! – chamou o policial, estendendo-lhe uma   
folha de papel com o timbre do FBI, onde estava escrito:  
  
"Agente Especial Fox W. Mulder.   
Nascido em 13/10/1961 – Chilmark, Massachusetts  
Desaparecido em 21/05/2000."  
  
Era ele. Era ele! E novamente ela tremia. Mas desta vez, não   
era a desagradável sensação de medo de quando procurava por   
Amy entre as ambulâncias. Era um tremor de prazer, as pernas   
meio frouxas, uma vontade doida de abraçar aquele homem sujo   
de pé a sua frente e levá-lo para casa. "E será NOSSA casa,   
dessa vez."  
  
Mas como fazê-lo? Por não se lembrar quem era, ele não   
aceitaria de bom grado que ela o ajudasse. Scully o conhecia   
muito bem. Amnésia implica em perda de memória, não de   
personalidade. Além disso, não fazia muito sentido a agente   
especial Dana Scully do FBI, profissional séria e   
conceituada, arrastar à força um mendigo qualquer da rua para   
sua casa. Mesmo que ele tivesse salvo sua filha. Mesmo que   
ele fosse Fox Mulder...  
  
Procurou se controlar. Precisava ganhar tempo para elaborar   
alguma estratégia. E, principalmente, precisava não deixá-lo   
se afastar e desaparecer outra vez.  
  
- Tudo resolvido! - exclamou, dobrando o papel e o fazendo   
desaparecer em um dos bolsos rapidamente. E, olhando para   
Weird, afetando naturalidade, acrescentou: - Senhor Weird,   
Amy e eu ficaríamos muito felizes se o senhor nos   
acompanhasse em um lanche. Afinal, - disse examinando   
rapidamente o relógio - a hora do almoço já passou há muito   
tempo e nós estamos com uma fome de leão, não é, Amy? -   
completou, piscando um dos olhos para a menina.  
  
- Acho que não devo... Não gosto de incomodar... - replicou   
ele, sem graça, enquanto dava dois vacilantes passos para   
trás.  
  
Scully gelou. Ele estava fugindo. Não podia deixar aquilo   
acontecer. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas foi Amy quem   
salvou a situação.  
  
- Ah... Por favor, venha com a gente... - falou com meiguice,   
segurando-lhe a mão. - Mamãe vai nos dar sorvete depois, não   
é, mamãe?  
  
- Claro! Muito sorvete! - respondeu, respirando mais aliviada   
ao perceber que a mãozinha da filha impedira-lhe a fuga.  
  
- Por favor... – acrescentou a menina, olhando suplicante   
para ele.  
  
- Ok... - ele respondeu conformado, já sendo rebocado pela   
mãozinha diligente de Amy em direção ao carro de Scully.  
  
  
Ancil Hoffman Park – Sacramento, Califórnia  
04:50 PM  
  
Sentado na mesa de piquenique do parque, Weird observava   
distraído Scully e Amy tagarelando à sua frente. Sentia-se   
tão feliz quanto jamais se sentira durante toda a vida de que   
podia se recordar. Era como se elas fossem sua própria   
família. Família...   
Talvez ele tivesse tido uma algum dia.   
  
Uma casa branca com um pequeno gramado na frente e uma perua   
na garagem. Apenas mais uma igual a tantas casas iguais no   
emaranhado de ruas idênticas em algum subúrbio de uma cidade   
qualquer. Dentro dela, esperando que ele chegasse do   
trabalho, uma esposa adorável, dois ou três filhos em idade   
pré-escolar e um cão labrador abanando o rabo deitado ao pé   
da televisão. Haveria uma família assim esperando por ele,   
por um membro da família que nunca voltara?  
  
Ou quem sabe ele fosse apenas mais um solteirão bem   
apessoado, vivendo em um pequeno e mal arrumado apartamento   
no centro de uma cidade qualquer, desfrutando apenas da   
companhia silenciosa dos peixinhos de seu aquário e de um   
armário atulhado de fitas de vídeo pornô e exemplares antigos   
de Playboy e Hustler?  
  
Quem poderia saber? O certo era que, naquele momento, ele   
gostaria de ter uma família. Aquela família!  
  
O que sentia por Amy era impossível de exprimir em palavras.   
Era como se ela fosse uma parte dele mesmo. Sim, uma parte de   
si próprio. Isso talvez pudesse explicar o que o compelira a   
entrar naquela casa em chamas e seguir procurando por algo,   
em meio àquele inferno ardente, que ele não fazia a menor   
idéia do que fosse. Apenas sabia que devia continuar   
procurando e seguira as estranhas vibrações que o haviam   
conduzido até Amy. E, ao encontrá-la, não tivera a menor   
dúvida de que era exatamente o que procurava. Desde a   
primeira vez em que a vira, naquele parquinho em Washington,   
havia um milhão de anos atrás, ela o havia cativado com   
aqueles olhinhos curiosos. Sentia que seria, para sempre,   
prisioneiro daquele olhar.  
  
Já aquela mulher ruiva lhe causara um emaranhado de sensações   
confusas. Era como se fossem muitas mulheres reunidas em um   
único corpo. À primeira vista, a temera por seu comportamento   
inquisitivo, quase que policial. A maneira com que ela o   
olhava, examinando-o, avaliando-o, era tão incômoda... Quando   
Amy lhe contara, orgulhosa, que a mãe era agente do FBI, ele   
pôde compreendê-la melhor. Depois, no carro, vindo para o   
parque, novamente sentiu-se engolfado por outro turbilhão de   
emoções desconexas. Estar ali, no banco do carona do carro   
que rodava por uma estradinha, observá-la pelo canto do olho,   
dirigindo tão atenta à estrada, os dedos tamborilando o   
volante no ritmo da música que fluía do rádio... Foi como um   
dejá-vu. Como se já houvesse passado por aquela situação   
antes, não apenas uma, mas um sem número de vezes. Agora,   
ali, no parque, era ainda outra mulher que se sentava diante   
dele. Despreocupada, relaxada, sorrindo e brincando com a   
filha. Tão diferente, tão bonita...  
  
"Sim... Eu poderia amar essa mulher...", devaneava. Uma   
súbita rajada de vento despenteou os cabelos ruivos de   
Scully. O cheiro daqueles cabelos impregnou as narinas de   
Weird, um cheiro tão seu conhecido e havia tanto tempo   
esquecido... Num flash, pareceu-lhe recordar de como seria   
enterrar o nariz naquela cabeleira, da textura de seda sob   
seus lábios em um beijo. E ele foi invadido pela sensação de   
que também a conhecia por toda a vida.  
  
- Poderia me ajudar aqui, sr. Weird? – pedia-lhe Scully,   
interrompendo seus devaneios.  
  
Ela havia se levantado e tentava alçar Amy até um galho alto   
de uma árvore próxima. Ele aproximou-se e a ajudou a levantar   
a menina. Ao fazê-lo, seus dedos inadvertidamente roçaram os   
de Scully e um arrepio brotou da base de sua espinha,   
percorrendo todo o caminho até sua nuca. Seus olhos se   
encontraram e ele pode ler naquele olhar que o toque   
provocara nela reação semelhante. Sustentando Amy no ar,   
enquanto a menina tentava apanhar uma maçã presa ao galho, os   
corpos de ambos ficavam perigosamente próximos, o espaço   
entre os dois preenchido ainda pela eletricidade do contato   
anterior. Parecendo tentar se equilibrar melhor, Scully deu   
um pequeno passo adiante, diminuindo ainda mais a já pequena   
distância entre os dois, ao mesmo tempo em que, ajeitando as   
mãos sobre o corpo de Amy, enlaçou seus dedos aos de Weird.   
Ela parecia provocá-lo!  
  
- Peguei! – o gritinho estridente da menina quebrou o clima   
que havia se criado. Amy sorria, indiferente ao turbilhão de   
emoções estampado nos rostos dos adultos. – Para você! –   
completou ela, estendendo a maçã recém apanhada para Weird.  
  
Desconcertado pelo gesto, bruscamente alterando seu foco do   
desejo para a ternura, ele tinha os olhos úmidos. Ajoelhando-  
se, envolveu a menina em um abraço que encheu seu coração com   
a melodia de um coro de anjos. Beijou-a suavemente na testa e   
guardou a fruta com cuidado no bolso.  
  
- Hora de ir! O parque já está fechando. – disse Scully,   
começando a juntar os restos do piquenique. – Vamos? –   
indagou ao acabar.  
  
No carro, no caminho de volta para a cidade, o sol se punha,   
colorindo o céu com reflexos alaranjados e rosados. Essa luz   
avermelhada filtrada pelo párabrisa do carro, conferia tons   
rosados à pele de Scully, tornando-a ainda mais bela. Ela o   
impressionara profundamente. Um simples toque em sua pele   
fora o suficiente para arremessá-lo a um mar de desejos e   
paixões furiosas que nunca havia conhecido. A sensação de   
dejá-vu tornara-se ainda mais intensa depois daquele contato.  
  
- É, Amy. Precisamos pensar no que vamos fazer com você para   
que a mamãe possa trabalhar amanhã... – dizia Scully,   
tentando parecer despreocupada. Em sua cabeça, as idéias   
jorravam aos borbotões, tentando encontrar um modo de não   
permitir que Mulder se afastasse. – Tive uma idéia, mas   
preciso de sua ajuda, sr. Weird. – continuou, esforçando-se   
para manter o tom natural.  
  
- Em que poderia ajudá-la, senhora? – perguntou ele,   
estranhando.  
  
- Sabe, o jardim de infância se incendiou e só consegui uma   
vaga temporária nele para Amy porque uma amiga me indicou.   
Acho que será praticamente impossível arranjar vaga em outro   
lugar qualquer para ela amanhã. Não tenho com quem deixá-la,   
não conheço ninguém na cidade e preciso de apenas mais um dia   
para encerrar meu trabalho aqui em Sacramento. – Olhou de   
relance para o banco do carona onde ele acompanhava tudo com   
atenção, tentando entender aonde ela queria chegar com toda   
aquela longa explicação. - O senhor poderia fazer isso por   
mim? Por nós? Tomaria conta de Amy enquanto trabalho amanhã?   
– Com isso, tentava ganhar mais um dia até poder achar uma   
solução para seu problema.  
  
Por mais que a idéia de passar um dia inteiro na companhia de   
Amy lhe soasse maravilhosamente agradável, Weird não   
conseguia entender uma coisa. Como podia Scully, que já havia   
demonstrado ser uma mãe tão amorosa e dedicada, possivelmente   
confiar em deixar sua filhinha a cargo de um completo   
desconhecido como ele? E, para colocar as coisas sob uma   
ótica fria e calculista, considerando-se que ele era apenas   
um morador de rua, sem nome ou identidade, o que a levaria a   
inferir que ele não iria seqüestrar a menina, maltratá-la ou,   
até mesmo, ele sabia bem que existiam pessoas capazes daquilo   
(se é que se pode considerá-las pessoas), até mesmo matá-la?   
Algo não soava correto naquilo tudo, não soava mesmo.  
  
- Veja, senhora... eu... eu não posso... – ele gaguejava,   
extremamente confuso. – Não... não posso... não devo... – a   
imagem de policiais e algemas e celas de prisão já desfilando   
aterradoramente diante de seus olhos.  
  
Pelo canto do olho, Scully pôde perceber sua expressão   
assustada, todo ele encolhendo-se contra a porta do automóvel   
como se fosse pular pela janela a qualquer momento.  
  
- Ah, por favor, Weird... – suplicou Amy suavemente,   
esticando-se toda para colocar as mãozinhas em seus ombros.  
  
O calor do toque daquelas mãozinhas unido à suavidade e à   
súplica na voz foram o suficiente para fazê-lo colocar de   
lado todos os medos e desconfianças e esfumaçarem-se as   
imagens assustadoras que invadiam sua mente.  
  
- Seria o maior prazer do mundo, sra. Scully. – respondeu ele   
com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.  
  
- Ótimo! – Scully exclamou aliviada. – Façamos o seguinte.   
Passaremos em sua casa para que pegue suas coisas e depois   
iremos para o motel onde estamos hospedadas. Gostaria de   
hospedá-lo lá por esta noite para a eventualidade de eu ser   
chamada numa emergência no meio da noite e Amy ter que ficar   
sozinha. Concorda?  
  
- Não precisa se preocupar em passar em minha casa, senhora.   
Não tenho casa. Tudo o que tenho, carrego comigo em meus   
bolsos. – disse ele, enfiando as mão nos bolsos e de lá   
tirando um canivete suíço enferrujado, – Minha arma de defesa   
e minha caixa de ferramentas. – um chaveiro com uma réplica   
em plástico da Enterprise, - Meu veículo para viajar. – um   
punhado de sementes de girassol, - um lanchinho para a hora   
da fome – e, finalmente, a maçã que Amy lhe dera no parque. –   
Meu tesouro mais precioso.  
  
Scully sorriu, os olhos rasos d'água. "Sementes de girassol e   
a Enterprise!!" Definitivamente, aquele era Mulder.  
  
  
  
Super 8 Motel – Sacramento, Califórnia  
08:38 PM  
  
Quem os visse ali, sentados, na mesa da lanchonete, diria   
tratar-se de uma família em férias, jantando feliz. Muitas   
estórias sendo contadas, infalivelmente encerradas por boas   
risadas.  
  
De banho tomado e barba feita, usando jeans, camiseta e   
moleton que Scully havia comprado para ele em uma loja de   
departamentos próxima, Weird havia se transformado novamente   
em Mulder. Pelo menos, na aparência. Apesar do rosto magro e   
marcado pelo sofrimento e pelos cabelos um pouco mais longos   
do que costumava usar, era Mulder sentado ali, com seu jeito   
irônico de falar, suas estórias malucas e aquele modo todo   
seu de erguer sarcasticamente a sobrancelha quando fazia uma   
pergunta obviamente idiota.   
  
Vê-lo sentado à sua frente, ao alcance da mão, tão contente   
conversando com a filha, deixava Scully confusa. Ela lutava   
bravamente contra a vontade de abraçá-lo e chamá-lo por seu   
verdadeiro nome e revelar-lhe toda a verdade sobre seu   
passado. Mas, como médica, sabia que não devia fazê-lo e que,   
mesmo que o fizesse, isso provavelmente em nada o ajudaria a   
recuperar a memória. Amnésia retrógrada pós-traumática, esse   
era o nome de seu mal. Havia algumas drogas que poderiam   
ajudá-lo a se lembrar, mas seu efeito era temporário. Como   
para todos os problemas psíquicos, não havia fórmula mágica   
de cura para o caso de Mulder. O melhor remédio era o tempo.  
  
A conversa que tivera com Skinner, mais cedo pelo telefone,   
tampouco a ajudara a decidir o que fazer. O diretor falara em   
internação, ainda que forçada, de Mulder em alguma   
instituição psiquiátrica. Quando Scully tentara lhe explicar   
sobre a ineficácia dos tratamentos convencionais, ele chegara   
até mesmo a citar um ou dois nomes de hospitais conhecidos   
pelo pioneirismo de suas pesquisas. Ela, a princípio,   
rejeitara a idéia. Não queria submeter Mulder, já tão   
maltratado pelas circunstâncias que o haviam levado até   
aquele ponto, a novos sofrimentos, mesmo que a intenção fosse   
boa. Não seria justo com ele. Mas acabou sendo convencida por   
Skinner de que aquela seria a melhor atitude a ser tomada.   
Decidiram que, quando ela retornasse ao motel no fim do dia   
seguinte, traria consigo uma equipe médica para auxiliá-la,   
caso necessário, na remoção e internação de Mulder.   
Secretamente, porém, ela ainda tinha esperanças de que   
houvesse outra solução.  
  
- O jantar estava ótimo, mas já é hora de dormir, Amy!  
  
- Ah, mamãe! Ainda é cedo e eu tenho tanto para conversar com   
Weird... – protestou, inconformada, a menina.  
  
- Não, querida. Amanhã você terá o dia todo para conversar   
com o sr. Weird. – Scully atalhou com autoridade.  
  
- Sua mãe tem razão, meu bem. Amanhã o dia será todo nosso! –   
ele prometeu, piscando um olho maroto para a menina.  
  
Scully havia conseguido para ele um quarto ao lado do seu e   
de Amy, de modo que a porta de comunicação entre os quartos   
pudesse ser aberta para que ele ficasse com a menina, caso   
ela precisasse se ausentar durante a noite.  
  
De pé, na porta do quarto, Weird observava Scully colocando   
Amy na cama. O modo como ela ajeitava as cobertas   
cuidadosamente sobre a menina e depois beijava-lhe   
carinhosamente a testa.   
  
- Mamãe, posso pedir um beijo de boa noite ao Weird também? –   
perguntou Amy, olhando para o vulto parado na porta.  
  
Scully se voltou para ele e sorriu, piscando um dos olhos.   
Ele se aproximou da cama e beijou ternamente a testa da   
garotinha.  
  
- Boa noite, Amy. – sussurrou. – Durma com os anjos.  
  
- Eu amo você, mamãe. E você também, Weird. – ela murmurou já   
adormecendo.  
  
Sileciosamente, os dois adultos deixaram o quarto para o   
corredor avarandado do motel. Instalaram-se em um banco   
comprido de ferro que, colocado ao lado da porta junto a uma   
mesinha também de ferro, dava ao corredor um ar de casa do   
interior. Contemplaram silenciosos a noite fria e estrelada   
de outono, imersos cada qual em um sem fim de pensamentos.   
Mulder quebrou o silêncio.  
  
- É uma garotinha incrível...  
  
Scully hesitou, pensando no que dizer. Havia tantas coisas a   
serem ditas...  
  
- Sim. – foi tudo o quanto conseguiu articular.  
  
- Ela me disse que você trabalha para o FBI. – ele continuou.   
  
Scully exultou. "Eis minha deixa."  
  
- É verdade. – começou a falar, mais animada. – Em uma   
divisão que trata de casos estranhos, que o fluxo normal de   
investigações não consegue elucidar. São os chamados Arquivos   
X.  
  
- Como assim, estranhos? – ele interrompeu com curiosidade.  
  
- Basicamente, tratamos de casos que as abordagens lógica e   
científica convencionais não conseguem explicar.   
Paranormalidade, fenômenos extra-terrestres, esse tipo de   
coisas. – ela continuou, a cada segundo mais entusiasmada   
pelo interesse que ele demonstrava.  
  
- Muito interessante. Já deve ter visto coisas   
extraordinárias, então.  
  
- Ah, sim. Já presenciei alguns fenômenos inexplicáveis à luz   
da razão. Por exemplo, uma vez...  
  
E começou a contar, empolgada, fatos de casos que haviam   
investigado juntos, na esperança de que ele se recordasse de   
qualquer coisa. Por vezes, imaginava vislumbrar em seu olhar   
um fugaz lampejo de recordação que desaparecia tão   
rapidamente quanto havia surgido. Então, ela forçava-se a   
tentar relatar os casos sob a ótica como imaginava que Mulder   
os veria. Ele ouvia interessado, fazendo uma pergunta aqui   
outra ali, como Mulder faria. Mas, para sua frustração,   
depois de duas horas de relatos, ainda era Weird sentado ali   
ao seu lado. Por fim, pareceu esgotar-se seu repertório de   
arquivos X. Esforçava-se diligentemente, mas não conseguia   
lembrar de mais nada para contar. E calou-se.   
  
Pairava entre os dois um silêncio profundo que fez com que   
cada um mergulhasse outra vez em pensamentos. No silêncio, a   
presença um do outro, sentados lado a lado no banco estreito,   
tornou-se mais intensa, mais definida.  
  
Uma repentina lufada da fria brisa da noite fez Scully   
estremecer. Mulder percebeu e cobriu os ombros dela com o   
casaco que tinha jogado sobre seus próprios ombros. O calor   
dele a envolveu por inteiro, com uma carícia. Ela estremeceu   
novamente, desta vez de desejo. Um desejo surdo, forte,   
latente após tantos anos de separação, foi se apoderando   
lentamente de todo o seu ser. E ela reagiu a ele. Ela moveu o   
braço e cobriu com sua mão a mão dele que descansava sobre o   
assento do banco. Foi a vez dele estremecer com o toque e   
estremeceu mais ainda quando ela enlaçou seus dedos com os   
dela, apertando-os com força, como se quisesse uni-los para   
sempre.  
  
Com todo cuidado, Scully deslocou-se no banco, aproximando-se   
mais de Mulder. Ele não fugiu e ela, então, aproximou-se   
ainda mais, tocando coxa com coxa. Ele tremia, sua respiração   
pesada, uma veia pulsava visivelmente em sua têmpora. Ela   
também tinha a boca seca e o coração disparado. Era como se   
cada molécula do ar que ele exalava com dificuldade   
provocasse uma descarga elétrica no corpo dela que se   
propagava por sua mão e se transmitia de volta para ele.  
  
Num impulso, Scully ergueu-se, sem afrouxar a pressão com que   
segurava-lhe a mão, e o conduziu gentilmente para o quarto ao   
lado daquele em que Amy dormia. Ele a seguia dócil, atônito   
com a atitude daquela quase estranha, desconcertado por sua   
ousadia, mas, ao mesmo tempo, encantado com as possibilidades   
que se descortinavam diante dele. Mas, impulsivamente,   
preferiu deixar de lado as divagações e as dúvidas e os   
temores que assaltavam seu peito e entregar-se às sensações   
que o momento lhe propiciava. Tinha a impressão de estar   
vivendo um momento pelo qual esperara por toda a vida.   
Cuidadosamente, fechou a porta atrás de si e se voltou para a   
mulher ruiva para encontrar-lhe o olhar turvo de desejo, do   
modo como ele mesmo se sentia.  
  
Sem tirar os olhos dele, Scully tomou-lhe a mão, cujos dedos   
ainda detinha entre os seus, e colocou-a sobre seu peito, seu   
coração descompassado. Ele tomou-lhe a outra mão e fez o   
mesmo. Foi um momento de mágica comunhão, seus corações   
marcando em descompasso a sinfonia da paixão. Em total   
sincronia, ela elevou-se nas pontas dos pés, ao mesmo tempo   
em que ele se inclinava, e seus lábios se encontraram no meio   
do percurso.  
  
  
12/08/2005 - 07:15 AM  
  
O reflexo da jovem mulher ruiva no espelho era de alguém   
feliz. Bem diferente daquele outro, no dia anterior, quando   
uma mulher envelhecida e desiludida mal olhava para sua   
própria imagem enquanto escovava os cabelos. Rejuvenescida,   
era como Scully se sentia aquela manhã. Rejuvenescida e feliz   
como não estava havia tempos.  
  
Haviam se amado, ela e Mulder, com urgência, como se fosse a   
primeira vez. E, de certa forma, era, ao menos para ele.   
Depois adormeceram nos braços um do outro. Já passava de uma   
da manhã quando ela acordou. Deixou-se ficar ali, quieta, sem   
abrir os olhos, apenas desfrutando do aconchego daquele braço   
que a envolvia e do calor do peito másculo onde sua cabeça   
repousava.   
  
"Amy está sozinha!", chamou, finalmente, a voz da razão em   
sua cabeça. Com cuidado para não acordá-lo, moveu-lhe o braço   
para o lado e levantou-se. Ele gemeu e acomodou-se, sem   
acordar. Ela juntou suas roupas do chão e as vestiu   
silenciosamente, de costas para ele. Ao olhar de relance no   
espelho, porém, deu com um belo par de olhos cinzentos fitos   
nela. Scully virou-se devagar. Ele a olhava fixamente, a   
examinava. E, então, um sorriso maroto brincou em seus   
lábios.  
  
Ela corou. "Leviana, ele deve estar pensando. Afinal, para   
ele, não foi com Mulder que dormi, mas com Weird. Uma total   
estranha indo para a cama com um desconhecido no primeiro   
encontro. E por iniciativa minha! Leviana, no mínimo." Uma   
onda de vergonha a varria agora, toda sua educação católica   
repressora, os anos em colégios de freiras voltando-lhe à   
mente de um só golpe. "Vadia, leviana.", repetia para si   
mesma.  
  
- Por favor, não me compreenda mal. Eu... eu... – tartamudeou   
confusa, o rosto queimando de vergonha.  
  
- Sshh... – fez ele, colocando-lhe um dedo sobre os lábios e   
a surpreendendo com o gesto. Ela estava tão atordoada que não   
percebera que ele havia se levantado e estava agora parado ao   
seu lado, com um lençol envolvendo a cintura. – Não precisa   
dizer nada, não precisa se explicar. Não há ninguém para   
julgar ou ser julgado aqui. Não deixe a velha moralidade   
católica cobrir de pecado e vergonha algo tão absolutamente   
belo e puro como o que houve esta noite.   
  
Era Mulder falando. Mulder com seus psicologismos, lendo sua   
mente e dissecando suas emoções. Delicadamente, ele ajeitou   
uma mecha de cabelos vermelhos que insistia em cair-lhe sobre   
os olhos e sorriu um sorriso luminoso que dissipou todas as   
angústias que consumiam o coração de Scully.  
  
- Vá! Já é tarde e Amy está sozinha. – ele completou, dando-  
lhe um delicado beijo na testa.  
  
- Mamãe... – a vozinha sonolenta de Amy no quarto a arrancou   
diretamente das lembranças de volta para o tempo presente.  
  
Antes de deixar o banheiro, ela ainda sorriu para sua própria   
imagem no espelho ao lembrar das últimas palavras que ouvira   
murmuradas na noite anterior quando deixava o quarto. "Ei, eu   
te amo."  
  
  
  
08:30 AM  
  
Sentada no carro parado no estacionamento do motel, Scully   
dava a Amy as últimas instruções sobre como se comportar.   
  
Weird as observava parado de pé ao lado do carro a apenas um   
passo de distância. Ainda não era capaz de compreender e   
analisar tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas vinte e   
quatro horas. O que o havia impelido ao interior daquela   
casa em chamas, diretamente para o local onde estava Amy? Por   
que Dana Scully decidira lhe confiar o cuidado da menina   
druante aquele dia, tão contrariamente ao que havia de mais   
lógico e razoável? Sim, porque aquela mulher, pelo pouco que   
pudera observar e pelo muito que ele acreditava compreender   
da natureza humana, definitivamente, fazia o gênero "atitudes   
lógicas e razoáveis". Mais, o que havia levado a mulher que   
ela parecia ser, tão séria e recatada, a seduzir e entregar-  
se por inteiro a um desconhecido como ele? Seria ela uma   
ninfomaníaca em pele de puritana? Não, algo no interior de   
Weird lhe dizia que não, que havia algo oculto em toda aquela   
situação que ele ainda não conseguira distinguir. Ele reagira   
à sedução da noite anterior como qualquer macho adulto da   
espécie humana faria, por instinto, tesão. Mas por todo o   
tempo em que haviam estado juntos, feito amor, aquela   
sensação de dejá-vu que vinha sentindo desde a primeira vez   
em que vira Scully no local do incêndio se tornara ainda mais   
e mais intensa. Era como se fossem velhos conhecidos, antigos   
amantes consumindo-se em um ato por muito tempo reprimido,   
embora desejado e esperado por toda a eternidade. E, ainda,   
por que em seus pensamentos a chamava de Scully e não Sra.   
Scully, ou Dana, como a recém criada intimidade entre os dois   
poderia permitir? Perguntas demais e nenhuma resposta. Tudo o   
que sabia era que gostaria de poder permanecer com elas para   
sempre. Ia perdido em devaneios, imaginando as coisas que   
gortaria que fizessem juntos, os lugares que lhes mostraria,   
as brincadeiras e gargalhadas que compartilhariam...  
  
- Este homem a está incomodando, senhora? – perguntou o   
policial que se aproximava, indicando Weird com a cabeça, a   
mão direita já estrategicamente colocada sobre o coldre.  
  
De súbito, Weird foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela dura   
realidade de sua condição. Um mendigo, sem lar e sem destino,   
sem passado nem futuro. Um ninguém. Menos que nada. O que   
poderia lhes oferecer? E desatou a correr, tão rápido quanto   
podia e ainda um pouco mais. Corria às cegas, as lágrimas   
toldavam-lhe a visão. Mas era melhor assim. Melhor não ver   
por onde ia, para não saber como voltar.  
  
  
  
T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . . 


	2. Weird - parte 2

Weird - Parte 2  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta est¢ria pertencem a seus   
criadores. (Embora eu creia que, no caso espec¡fico de X-  
Files, os criadores ‚ que passaram a pertencer a seus   
personagens!)  
  
CATEGORIA: Shipper (ma non troppo)  
  
CLASSIFICA€AO: Censura livre (aqui nao tem nada que nao se   
veja igual ou pior na novela das 6)  
  
SPOILER: Mais uma p¢s-R‚quiem, com uma pincelada de Redux.  
  
SINOPSE: Continua‡ao de Weird. A vida segue rumos   
aparentemente divergentes para Scully e Weird/Mulder. Mas   
como a autora gosta de finais felizes e segundo a geometria   
duas paralelas necessariamente se encontram no infinito,   
esses rumos nao sao tao divergentes assim...  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Essa fic continua nao recomendada para   
diab‚ticos e pacientes em dieta de restri‡ao de a‡£cares.   
Embora dessa vez eu tenha tentado ser mais rigorosa no uso do   
a‡ucareiro.  
  
AGRADECIMENTO: Diferentemente do Agamenon Mendes Pedreira, eu   
ainda nao tenho dezessete leitores. Mas agrade‡o, ainda   
assim, a todas as minhas sete leitoras (a¡, gente, s¢ faltam   
dez para eu alcan‡ar a marca do Agamenon...) pelos feedbacks   
que me incentivaram a continuar essa est¢ria.  
  
AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL: A Gra‡a, pelas id‚ias que continua me   
dando e pela paciˆncia de ler e opinar sobre essa tralha.  
  
NOTA: Feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) sao sempre bem   
vindos.  
  
MAIS NOTA: Aten‡ao. Nessa segunda parte, a informa‡ao sobre   
locais, datas e horas que consta do in¡cio de cada segmento ‚   
importante para a compreensao da est¢ria. Depois nao digam   
que eu nao avisei...  
  
  
  
  
Weird - Parte 2  
  
  
  
Motel Super 8 - Sacramento, Calif¢rnia  
12/08/2005 - 08:30 AM  
  
Sentada no carro parado no estacionamento do motel, Dana   
Scully sorria, enquanto dava a sua filha Amy as £ltimas   
instru‡oes sobre como se comportar durante o dia. Weird as   
observava parado de p‚ ao lado do carro a apenas um passo de   
distƒncia, o corpo ligeiramente inclinado em sua dire‡ao.  
  
- Este homem a est  incomodando, senhora? - perguntou o   
policial que se aproximava a p‚, indicando Weird com a   
cabe‡a, a mao direita j  estrategicamente colocada sobre o   
coldre.  
  
O "em absoluto" da resposta morrera antes de sair da garganta   
juntamente com o sorriso, enquanto Scully, desviando o olhar   
da filha, via Mulder fugindo em disparada pelo estacionamento   
do motel e atravessando a larga avenida em frente, sem se   
preocupar com os ve¡culos que por ali cruzavam em alta   
velocidade.  
  
- Policial... NAO! - ela conseguiu gritar para o homem que   
iniciava sua corrida em persegui‡ao ao fugitivo, j  com a   
arma em punho. - Deixe-o ir. - acrescentou, vendo Mulder   
desaparecer em um beco do outro lado da rua.  
  
O policial estacou e voltou-se para ela, sua expressao   
aturdida e contrariada, a mao lentamente recolocando a arma   
no coldre enquanto caminhava em dire‡ao … mulher de cabelos   
de fogo.  
  
- Eu pensei que... - disse o homem, confuso.  
  
- Nao pense! FBI. - atalhou Scully, rispidamente, exibindo a   
ins¡gnia. - O fugitivo era meu... amigo. Um tanto quanto   
perturbado e assustadi‡o. Mas nao oferecia perigo algum. -   
sibilou por entre os dentes, os olhos azuis faiscando de   
raiva.   
  
- Me de-desculpe, se-senhora... - gaguejava o policial   
subitamente sentindo-se min£sculo diante daquela mulher.   
Apesar de ser muitos cent¡metros mais alto que ela, sentia-se   
como que olhando de baixo para cima para a ruiva baixinha   
que, em sua f£ria, agigantava-se diante dele como uma deusa   
pr‚-colombiana de pedra.  
  
Examinando-o melhor agora que estava mais pr¢ximo, Scully   
p"de perceber que o assustado policial era muito, muito   
jovem, provavelmente rec‚m sa¡do da academia e talvez em sua   
primeira ronda. Com os olhos castanhos arregalados, o pobre   
rapaz fitava Scully quase que com pavor, uma expressao   
est£pida estampada em seu rosto. A cena toda era tao   
disparatada, ver um representante oficial da lei em seu   
uniforme tremendo como um garoto de escola que foi flagrado   
espiando o banheiro das meninas, que Scully teve de conter a   
vontade de rir que tomou conta dela, a despeito da gravidade   
da situa‡ao.  
  
- Tudo bem. - disse ela, suavizando o tom. - Pode ir agora.  
  
Muito provavelmente aquilo era tudo o que o rapaz desejava   
ouvir naquele momento. Sem mais uma palavra, ele afastou-se   
rapidamente, quase que a correr, do cen rio daquele epis¢dio   
pat‚tico e desapareceu dobrando a primeira esquina.  
  
Olhando novamente na dire‡ao em que Mulder desaparecera, a   
compreensao do que acabara de ocorrer e de suas conseq 


	3. Weird - parte final

Weird – Parte Final  
  
  
FAN FICTION  
  
ESCRITA POR: Bellefleur X (bellefleur_x@hotmail.com)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Os personagens desta estória pertencem a seus   
criadores. Amy, Rosita e Edu são meus e deles não abro mão...  
  
CATEGORIA: Shipper (ma non troppo, como sempre!), flertando   
ligeiramente com a Mitologia e tomando algumas liberdades   
para com a dita cuja.  
  
CLASSIFICAÇÃO: Censura livre (aqui não tem nada que não se   
veja igual ou pior na novela das 6)  
  
SPOILER: Mais uma pós-Réquiem. Da oitava temporada, apenas o   
nome de John Doggett e sua participação nos Arquivos X.  
  
SINOPSE: Continuação de Weird – parte 2. A geometria estava   
certa e as duas paralelas por onde se deslocavam Sully e   
Weird/Mulder finalmente se encontram no infinito, com   
conseqüências bastante interessantes.  
  
ADVERTÊNCIA: Essa fic continua não recomendada para   
diabéticos e pacientes em dieta de restrição de açúcares.  
  
AGRADECIMENTO: Um sincero obrigado a todas as minhas quinze   
leitoras (se cuida, Agamenon, que eu chego lá...) pelos   
feedbacks que me incentivaram a continuar essa estória.  
  
AGRADECIMENTO ESPECIAL: À Graça, pelas idéias que continua me   
dando e pela estimulante impaciência que tem demonstrado em   
ler e opinar sobre essa tralha.  
  
NOTA: Feedbacks (positivos ou negativos) são sempre bem   
vindos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Weird – Parte Final  
  
  
  
  
"O paraíso está por   
toda parte e toda   
estrada nos leva lá   
se seguirmos por ela   
tempo suficiente."  
Henry Miller  
  
  
  
  
Virtual Insanity Café – Washington, DC  
12/10/2005 – 03:15 PM  
  
O rosto no espelho estava pálido como uma folha de papel, o   
olhar vazio e sem expressão. As mãos crispadas agarravam-se   
ao mármore da pia com força. Ela respirou fundo, uma, duas   
vezes. Aos poucos, as paredes foram parando de girar a sua   
volta. Pronto, agora sentia-se melhor.  
  
Lentamente, Scully abriu a torneira e deixou que a água fria   
corresse sobre suas mãos trêmulas. Passou-as molhadas pela   
pele fria de seu rosto, as gotículas de suor brotando na   
linha dos cabelos. Ao secá-lo, percebeu que a pequena mancha   
arroxeada em sua testa, suvenir do desmaio da noite anterior,   
com a qual gastara uns bons vinte minutos pela manhã usando   
de toda sua técnica de maquiagem para disfarçar, estava   
novamente à vista. "Droga!" pensou, enquanto procurava na   
bolsa o frasco de corretivo.  
  
Sentira novamente aquele mal-estar, aquela vertigem.   
Precisava marcar sua consulta anual de revisão com o   
oncologista, já seis meses atrasada. Desde que Amy começara   
com suas febres súbitas, toda a atenção de Scully voltara-se   
para os cuidados com a filha. Acabara por negligenciar sua   
própria saúde e agora temia o preço que poderia pagar por   
essa negligência. Ao menos, o mal-estar não ocorrera às   
vistas de ninguém, não gostaria de deixar os Pistoleiros   
preocupados com sua saúde. Prometendo a si mesma que ainda   
naquele dia agendaria uma visita a seu médico, ela deixou o   
banheiro feminino.  
  
O salão do cyber café não era grande, as dez mesas redondas   
dispostas de maneira estudadamente aleatória em seu centro   
eram rodeadas por outras tantas quadradas, encostadas às   
paredes, sobre as quais estavam os computadores. Uns poucos   
freqüentadores espalhavam-se pelo local, essencialmente,   
jovens navegando pela Internet.  
  
Byers e Frohike, sentados em uma das mesas redondas, bebiam   
café fraco e morno em grandes canecas coloridas, enquanto   
discutiam sobre o último lançamento do Jamiroquai, em XMP4.  
  
- Não, definitivamente Virtual Insanity é melhor que Space   
Cowboy que, por sua vez, é melhor que qualquer coisa que   
tenha sido lançada nos últimos tempos. - argumentava Byers.  
  
- Você é um reacionário, Byers. Vive de passado, rejeita o   
novo. – reagiu Frohike, puxando a cadeira para que Scully se   
sentasse. – Tudo bem, agente Scully? – indagou, notando-lhe a   
palidez.  
  
Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto, com os   
olhos, seguia Langly que andava a esmo por entre as mesas,   
espreitando os monitores por sobre os ombros dos   
freqüentadores.  
  
- Alguma coisa até agora? – perguntou ela, sorvendo um gole   
de seu chá gelado.  
  
- Nada de muito concreto. – respondeu Byers. – Segundo o   
gerente, esse horário em que foram enviadas as mensagens é um   
dos mais concorridos aqui do café. É que as aulas de uma   
escola de inglês para estrangeiros aqui perto terminam a essa   
hora. Basicamente, os freqüentadores são adolescentes de   
outros países que vêm estudar o idioma e se utilizam dos   
computadores daqui para contactar seus amigos e familiares. A   
cada seis meses, mais ou menos, mudam-se as turmas e, com   
isso, as caras por aqui.  
  
- Compreendo... – murmurou Scully, ainda olhando ao redor.  
  
As informações de Byers pareciam corretas. O café começava a   
se encher de rapazes e moças com idades que variavam dos   
quinze aos vinte anos, alguns conversando entre si no que   
Scully imaginou que deveriam ser suas línguas natais. Iam   
ocupando as mesas do centro do salão e revezando-se nas dos   
computadores.  
  
- Agente Scully... – chamou Frohike, apontando para Langly.   
Este indicava com a cabeça um dos computadores ocupado por um   
rapaz de cabelos negros.  
  
Prontamente, ela se levantou e dirigiu-se até lá. Esticou-se   
um pouco para poder ver a tela do computador.   
"D_Scully@fbi.gov" estava escrito no campo relativo ao   
destinatário da mensagem cujo texto era:  
  
"A raposa é esquiva. O galinheiro começa a ficar irritado.   
Acautele-se."   
  
Era ele. Ali estava o responsável por aquelas mensagens   
esquisitas. Apenas um milésimo de segundo depois que o dedo   
do rapaz pressionou o botão de Enviar, Scully sacou a   
insígnia.  
  
- FBI. – disse ela em voz baixa. – Eu gostaria de lhe fazer   
umas perguntas.  
  
A tentativa de se levantar do garoto foi imediatamente   
contida pela mão de Langly em seu braço.  
  
- Calminha aí, rapaz. A moça só quer bater um papo com você.  
  
- Ah, se vai conversar, libera a máquina... – reclamou uma   
lourinha sentada em uma das mesas próximas, aparentando pouco   
mais de quinze anos, que mascava chicletes e falava com   
sotaque engraçado.  
  
- Sua colega tem razão. Acompanhe-me até aquela mesa.  
  
Scully caminhou em direção à mesa onde estavam os dois outros   
Pistoleiros, sendo seguida de perto por Langly que arrastava   
atrás de si o garoto.  
  
- Por que e para quem você estava enviando aquela mensagem,   
moleque? – indagou Langly, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz,   
ainda sem largar-lhe o braço.  
  
O menino olhava para os quatro ocupantes da mesa com os olhos   
esbugalhados, a boca aberta, abobalhado. Tinha cerca de   
dezesseis anos, cabelos e olhos negros, pele dourada.  
  
- Você está me entendendo? Fala inglês? Hablas español? –   
perguntou Byers diante da mudez do rapaz.  
  
O garoto acenou com a cabeça que sim, engolindo em seco.   
Scully sorriu e procurou tranquilizá-lo, colocando sua mão   
sobre a do menino e falando pausadamente com voz mansa.  
  
- Olhe, não precisa ficar assustado. Você não está sendo   
preso ou algo assim. Nós só queremos lhe fazer algumas   
perguntas. Eu sou a agente especial Dana Scully, do FBI. E   
esses são meus amigos Byers, Langly e Frohike. Como é seu   
nome?  
  
- E-e-eduardo. A-álvares. – gaguejou em resposta. - Mas pode   
me chamar de Edu.  
  
- De onde você é?  
  
- De São Paulo. Fica no Brasil. – disse o menino já mais   
calmo. - Ah, por favor, não digam nada ao meu pai. Ele é   
capaz de me matar se souber que me meti em encrencas com os   
federais americanos. Por favor...  
  
- Fique tranqüilo. – apaziguou a agente. – Só queremos saber   
sobre aquela mensagem. Você sabe por que e para quem a estava   
enviando?  
  
- Ora, porque a mulher me pediu. Ela dá o texto e o endereço   
de e-mail do destinatário e pede que a mensagem seja enviada   
anonimamente. – respondeu Edu. Depois, parou e olhou para   
Scully por um longo momento, seus olhos se arregalando,   
lentamente. – "D_Scully"... Dana Scully? FBI? Ai, meu Deus!   
Era para você, então? Me desculpe, me desculpe mesmo.  
  
Scully sorriu diante do arrependimento aparentemente sincero   
do rapaz.  
  
- Mas quem é essa mulher? – insistiu Frohike.  
  
- Não sei. – respondeu. – Não a conheço. Ela me manda um   
envelope com as informações para enviar a mensagem e um   
cheque. Sabe, ela me paga cem dólares por cada mensagem   
enviada. Meu pai é pão-duro e esse dinheiro é muito bem vindo   
para complementar a minha mesada...  
  
- E você não achou estranho tudo isso? – perguntou Byers.  
  
- Bem, para falar a verdade, achei um pouco, sim. O envelope   
aparece na caixa de correio de onde eu moro sem selo, nem   
nada, sabe? Mas... – deu de ombros. - O mais esquisito mesmo   
é o caminho que o e-mail tem que percorrer...  
  
- Como assim? – indagou Scully.  
  
- Sabe, ela me deu uma lista de endereços IP por onde o e-  
mail deve ser encaminhado e exigiu que a mensagem seguisse   
exatamente por aquele caminho, naquela ordem. Muito   
esquisito... Deu um pouco de trabalho para fazer o script,   
mas depois de feito, é mole, é só rodar. – completou exibindo   
um sorriso orgulhoso.  
  
- E como essa mulher, que, segundo você mesmo diz, você não   
conhece, o encontrou?  
  
- Achou que foi por causa dos anúncios que coloquei em alguns   
quadros de avisos em mercados e lanchonetes, me oferecendo   
para fazer "trabalhos na Internet". Eu estava pensando em   
home pages e essas coisas, mas, aí, ela me ligou oferecendo   
isso e a grana era alta, sabe...  
  
Os quatro adultos se entreolharam, desanimados. Parecia que   
Edu não tinha mesmo muito mais a acrescentar. Afinal, era   
apenas um garoto tentando ganhar um trocado.  
  
- Obrigada, Edu. Se você lembrar de mais alguma coisa que   
ache importante ou se a mulher entrar em contato com você   
outra vez, ligue para mim, ok? – disse Scully, entregando um   
de seus cartões de visita ao rapaz. Já ia se levantando,   
quando acrescentou: – A propósito, você é do Brasil, não é? –   
o rapaz acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Conhece o Rio de   
Janeiro? Como é lá?  
  
- Uau... – disse o garoto, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Lá é   
maneiro, meu!  
  
- Maneiro!? – Scully meneou a cabeça, com um ar divertido. –   
Obrigada mais uma vez. Maneiro... – repetiu pensativa   
enquanto se encaminhava para a porta.  
  
  
  
Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 11:10 AM  
  
Weird vagava a esmo pelas ruas de Washington a algumas horas.   
De todas as cidades por onde já passara, essa era, sem   
dúvida, aquela onde ele sentia-se mais à vontade. Sentia uma   
familiaridade com suas ruas, prédios, monumentos, como não   
lhe ocorria em qualquer outro lugar. Talvez já tivesse morado   
ali, quem poderia saber?  
  
Andava sem rumo, mas, aos poucos, foi se tornando claro para   
ele onde seus pés o queriam levar. Um certo jardim de   
infância freqüentado por uma certa garotinha de cabelos   
vermelhos estava a apenas duas esquinas de distância, ele   
sabia. Não que aquele fosse conscientemente seu destino,   
porém era onde as pernas o conduziam.  
  
Estacou. Queria, sim, queria muito ir até lá, vê-la, sua   
boquinha miúda, as bochechas rosadas, os olhinhos vivazes.   
Mas, ao mesmo tempo, acreditava firmemente que não devia.   
Tinha a certeza de que, se a visse, por um instante apenas   
que fosse, não poderia mais separar-se de Amy. Deu meia volta   
e afastou-se na direção contrária, com passos hesitantes,   
perdendo-se novamente nas calçadas da cidade.  
  
  
  
Smithsonian Institution - Museu Nacional de História Natural   
– Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 01:30 PM  
  
Ao lado do ônibus escolar, Sally Mattern tentava bravamente   
organizar sua turma em uma fila. Árdua tarefa em se tratando   
de um bando de selvagenzinhos de cinco anos de idade   
excitados ao extremo pela perspectiva de ver os tais   
"disnossoros" que havia no museu.  
  
- Ai, ai, ai! – exclamou irritada. – Quem não estiver na fila   
de mãos dadas com um coleguinha quando eu contar três, vai   
ficar no ônibus esperando o resto da turma visitar o museu,   
ok? – disse, em uma tentativa desesperada de imprimir ordem   
ao caos. – Um... dois... três!  
  
Como num passe de mágica, ao final da contagem, todas as   
dezesseis crianças estavam alinhadas aos pares numa fila bem   
ordenada. Sorrindo satisfeita, "tia" Sally conduziu seus   
alunos para o interior do imponente edifício.   
  
Numa alegre balbúrdia, foram percorrendo os diversos salões   
repletos de fósseis de animais pré-históricos. A organizada   
fila que entrara no museu havia se transformado, ao atingirem   
o segundo andar, num bando de crianças que se amontoavam em   
torno da guia, ouvindo-lhe atentamente as explicações e, em   
troca, enchendo-a de perguntas a todo momento. Os outros   
poucos visitantes do museu não pareciam incomodar-se com a   
divertida confusão promovida pela passagem das crianças.  
  
O Insect Zoo, o salão dos insetos, era o favorito de Amy. Já   
havia estado ali outras vezes com sua mãe e o conhecia muito   
bem. Fascinada por uma colméia com "abelhas vivas de verdade"   
colocada em um caixote de vidro, a menina acabou por afastar-  
se de seu grupo sem que fosse notada.  
  
- Eu acho essa colméia a coisa mais interessante do museu. –   
disse o homem de cabelos castanhos que observava a vitrine   
parado ao seu lado.  
  
- Eu também. – respondeu a menina sem desgrudar os olhos dos   
insetos. – Minha mãe disse que as abelhas têm uma das   
sociedades mais organizadas entre os insetos... – fez uma   
breve pausa na qual encarou firmemente e desconhecido,   
estudando-o. - Mas ela não gosta muito de abelhas... Eu   
gosto! – acrescentou sorrindo.  
  
- Você tem bom gosto. – sorriu ironicamente o estranho. – Meu   
nome é Alex. – completou, estendendo a mão vestida com uma   
luva negra.  
  
- Eu sou Amy. – retribuiu o cumprimento.  
  
O homem passou a mão pela gola da camisa, afastando-a do   
pescoço. Olhou em torno, como se procurasse por algo no ar,   
antes de encará-la novamente.  
  
- O aquecimento aqui está forte demais... Está quente aqui   
dentro, não é? – disse aproximando-se da menina. – Acho que   
vou tomar um sorvete. Você quer um também?  
  
A criança olhou ao redor procurando sua turma de escola, mas   
eles já haviam deixado o salão sem dar por sua falta.  
  
- Não, obrigada. – Amy começava a ficar ressabiada. - Mamãe   
sempre diz para eu não aceitar nada de estranhos.  
  
- Mas eu não sou estranho. – replicou Krycek, aproximando-se   
ainda mais da menina. – Eu até conheço sua mãe! Ela é Dana   
Scully, não é? – perguntou ele, segurando o braço de Amy que   
começava a recuar, a escapar do estranho.  
  
- Ei! Solte meu braço, moço... – reclamou assustada, tentendo   
desvencilhar-se do aperto da mão enluvada em seu braço.  
  
Krycek ajoelhou-se diante dela, segurando-a agora pelos   
ombros e trazendo-a para perto de si. Seu olhar deixava   
entrever toda a crueldade de que era capaz.  
  
- Olhe, Amy, acho bom você ficar bem quietinha e vir comigo   
como uma boa menina, se não quiser que sua mamãe fique   
machucada. – ameaçou com voz rouca, sua boca roçando a orelha   
de Amy enquanto falava.  
  
Abriu ligeiramente a jaqueta de modo a deixar à mostra,   
apenas por um momento, a pistola presa ao coldre sob seu   
braço esquerdo. Amy estremeceu. Ela sabia o que era uma arma   
e o mal que uma daquelas era capaz de fazer. Sua mãe já lhe   
explicara diversas vezes porque crianças não deviam mexer em   
armas. A menina lembrava-se de uma vez, havia alguns meses,   
em que a mãe chegara em casa com um braço enfaixado pendurado   
em um tipóia e de que lhe contara como aquele ferimento fora   
produzido por uma arma. Desde então, Amy temia armas.   
Intimidada pela ameaça contra sua mãe, a menina acabou por   
seguir Krycek.  
  
- Sorria, meu bem. – disse ele ao perceber o ar nervoso da   
menina.  
  
Caminhando de mãos dadas com Krycek, a garotinha tentava   
afetar naturalidade, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava   
desesperadamente localizar com o olhar a professora e os   
coleguinhas de escola. Num dado momento, avistou a "tia"   
Sally ao longe, no final de um longo corredor, e teve a   
impressão de que a professora olhava diretamente para ela.   
Respirou mais aliviada, imaginando-se salva, quando a "tia" e   
toda a turma desapareceram por uma porta do corredor sem ao   
menos vê-la.  
  
Krycek andava rápido, praticamente arrastando atrás de si Amy   
que se esforçava para acompanhar o ritmo feroz das passadas   
do adulto com suas perninhas curtas. Mas ninguém parecia   
perceber o que se passava. Próximo à saída do edifício, a   
menina avistou o que parecia ser sua última esperança de   
salvação. Um guarda de segurança de cara emburrada parado   
junto à porta olhava atentamente todos que passavam por ele.   
Numa tentativa desesperada de chamar sua atenção, Amy começou   
a fazer a única coisa que lhe ocorrera: caretas. Obteve   
sucesso em atrair a atenção do segurança, arrancou-lhe um   
sorriso. Mas, para azar seu, atraiu a de Krycek também.  
  
- Engraçadinha... – disse ele com um sorriso forçado,   
aumentando a pressão com que apertava a mão da menina.  
  
Já haviam ganho o lado de fora do edifício e andavam pela   
calçada em direção ao estacionamento, quando Amy viu um homem   
alto, sentado, de costas para ela, em um banco do outro lado   
da rua. Seu coração pulou descontrolado dentro do peito.  
  
Do outro lado da rua, Weird sentava-se em um banco num ponto   
de ônibus, imaginando para onde ir. Já havia passado pelo   
Monumento a Washington, pelo Memorial de Lincoln e a Casa   
Branca, vagando atordoado por entre as lembranças confusas   
que aqueles locais lhe despertavam. Rostos e nomes iam e   
vinham em sua cabeça sem que ele pudesse associá-los entre   
si. Garganta Profunda, X, uma mulher com longos cabelos   
louros, Diana, o homem com o cigarro, Melissa, Samantha...   
  
Depois de muito vagar, finalmente, chegara ali, ao   
Smithsonian. Contemplara longamente a imponente construção   
com suas altas torres de tijolos vermelhos e, depois,   
sentara-se para descansar. Um leve arrepio em sua nuca o fez   
girar o pescoço e olhar para trás, antes mesmo que ouvisse   
seu nome sendo gritado.  
  
- Weeiird! – berrou a menina, arrancando com um puxão a   
mãozinha do forte aperto de Krycek.  
  
Weird levantou-se com um salto, bem a tempo de ver Amy correr   
em sua direção perseguida por um homem que usava óculos   
escuros. O perseguidor agarrou a garotinha pela cintura e a   
ergueu do chão como se não pesasse mais do que uma pluma. A   
menina, que lutava bravamente para desvencilhar-se de sua   
prisão, conseguiu arrancar-lhe os óculos do rosto, revelando-  
lhe os olhos verdes estreitados pela ira. Weird atravessava a   
rua sem se preocupar com o tráfego, corria por entre os   
automóveis sem desgrudar os olhos de Amy e seu agressor. A   
visão daquele rosto provocou uma avalanche de recordações   
dolorosas em sua mente.  
  
- Krycek, maldito! – rosnou por entre os dentes, subitamente   
reconhecendo num lampejo seu antigo desafeto.  
  
Ao dar de olhos com Mulder, correndo por entre os carros,   
Krycek saiu em disparada para o estacionamento, carregando   
Amy. Mulder alcançou a calçada próxima, no momento em que o   
outro homem jogava a menina para dentro do automóvel. Ao   
percebê-lo a poucos passos do carro, Alex Krycek sacou sua   
pistola e disparou contra o homem que corria, pulando, a   
seguir, no interior do carro e deixando o local em alta   
velocidade.  
  
Mulder havia se desequilibrado na tentativa de escapar do   
disparo. Tentou ainda, por um quarteirão inteiro, perseguir o   
automóvel em fuga. Correndo às cegas, acabou se chocando com   
um pedestre que caminhava em direção contrária e caindo,   
estatelado, no pavimento.  
  
- Mulder!? – tartamudeou um incrédulo Byers que se erguia do   
chão, limpando as calças.  
  
- Sim, acho que sim... – murmurou Mulder, ainda atordoado.  
  
- Byers, dos Pistoleiros Solitários! – disse, indicando a si   
próprio com um gesto. – Lembra-se de mim?  
  
Acenando com a cabeça, Mulder erguera-se do chão e começava a   
andar com ar perdido na direção em que o automóvel de Krycek   
havia desaparecido. Sem nada entender, o Pistoleiro o deteve,   
segurando seu braço.  
  
- Onde você vai?  
  
- Krycek... – murmurou Mulder, num fio de voz. – ... ele   
pegou a filha de Scully...  
  
  
  
Sede do FBI - Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 03:58 PM  
  
- Agente Scully, eu não compreendo... – Skinner olhava para   
Scully sentada do outro lado da mesa, em seu gabinete,   
tentando imaginar o que se passava na mente da agente de   
cabelos vermelhos. – Por que precisa localizar Marita   
Covarrubias, depois de tanto tempo?  
  
Scully suspirou desanimada. Tantas vezes antes, nos últimos   
anos já se prestara àquele mesmo papel, que já perdera as   
contas. Não era a primeira, mas ela sinceramente esperava que   
fosse a última vez que vinha pedir ao diretor assistente   
Skinner informações aparentemente disparatadas que ela   
esperava conduzirem até Mulder. Ele devia achá-la louca a   
essa altura dos acontecimentos. Que fosse! O fato é que não   
desistiria até encontrar o parceiro. Pacientemente, começou a   
explicar tudo novamente.  
  
- Como já lhe falei, senhor, tenho recebido esses e-mails   
estranhos...  
  
- Que me parecem ser apenas trotes, mais uma vez... –   
interrompeu Doggett com ar entediado.  
  
Seu aparte infeliz foi silenciado pelo olhar fuzilante de   
Scully que começava a se perguntar por que o convocara,   
também, para aquela reunião.  
  
- Por favor, agente Scully, continue. – incentivou o diretor   
adjunto percebendo a irritação que começava a tomar a mulher.  
  
- Pois bem. – continuou ela. – Com a ajuda dos Pistoleiros   
Solitários, consegui rastrear os e-mails até sua origem e   
acabei encontrando o menino brasileiro de que lhe falei, que   
foi pago para enviá-los.  
  
- Se o Congresso, ao invés de ficar se preocupando com soja   
transgênica, já tivesse aprovado as leis de regulamentação da   
Internet, poderíamos enquadrá-lo... – bufou Doggett,   
interrompendo mais uma vez.  
  
- Doggett!? É apenas uma criança! – replicou Scully irritada.   
Tentando ignorar o homem sentado ao seu lado, ela prosseguiu.   
– O menino foi pago por uma mulher desconhecida para enviar   
essas mensagens. Uma mulher exigente que não se fez conhecer   
ao menino, mas deixou uma espécie de assinatura na forma do   
caminho que exigiu que as mensagens percorressem.  
  
- Como assim? – indagou Skinner, intrigado.  
  
Doggett tamborilava impaciente os dedos nos braços da   
cadeira. Às vezes aquelas atitudes paranóicas da parceira o   
deixavam profundamente irritado. Cinco anos já haviam sido   
gastos em buscas inúteis por Fox Mulder. Por que ela não   
desistia daquela procura idiota e se convencia de uma vez por   
todas de que o homem estava morto? Por que ela insistia em   
prosseguir naquela cruzada solitária por alguém que a havia   
voluntariamente abandonado? Por que ela teimava em não   
perceber que era ele, John Doggett, quem estava ali, ao seu   
lado, disponível, disposto a protegê-la, consolá-la, amá-la?   
Os dedos apertaram fortes os braços da cadeira.  
  
- Uma lista de endereços IP, - continuou Scully, - cada um em   
uma cidade diferente pelo mundo. Veja, senhor. – disse ela,   
indicando uma folha de papel sobre a mesa. – Andei pensando   
muito sobre isso. Marquei os pontos no globo e no   
planisfério, procurando por padrões, mas foi em vão. Até que   
me ative apenas à lista de nomes em si.  
  
- Mas o que isso tem a ver com Marita Covarrubias? Ainda não   
consegui acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio, Scully.  
  
- Observe, senhor: Washington, Santiago, Atenas,   
Iekaterinburgo, Berna, Udine, Riad, Recife, Adis Abeba,   
Varsóvia, Oslo, Copenhague e Washington.   
  
- Huumm? – Skinner olhava para a folha sem nada entender.  
  
- Agora, remova Washington do início e do final da lista e   
considere apenas a letra inicial de cada nome, senhor.  
  
- S-A-I-B-U-R-R-A-V-O-C... Covarrubias, se lido ao contrário!   
– exclamou Skinner.  
  
- Sim! – incentivou Scully.  
  
- ...E as mensagens falam em raposa... Fox... Mulder! –   
completou o diretor, feliz com uma criança que acabou de   
encaixar a última peça de um quebra-cabeça.  
  
- Isso, senhor! Compreende agora porque preciso encontrar   
Marita Covarrubias? É muito provável que...  
  
O ruído agudo da campainha do telefone celular sobressaltou   
Scully. Ela, que havia esquecido de desligá-lo quando entrara   
na reunião, como sempre fazia, ficou imediatamente apreensiva   
quando percebeu que a chamada provinha da escola de sua   
filha.   
  
– Desculpem-me um instante. – levantando-se e afastando-se   
para um canto da sala para atender o telefone. – Scully. ...   
Sim... – sua fisionomia ia se modificando com o que era dito   
do outro lado, a voz se tornando mais grave, preocupada. -   
Mas como ela pôde?... Não, não... Compreendo... Estou indo já   
para lá! Obrigada.  
  
Scully respirou fundo tentando permanecer calma, a agente   
especial do FBI lutando para manter sob controle a mãe de   
Amy. Os dois homens na sala assistiam àquela batalha interior   
que se travava na mulher, sem nada dizer. Quando ela falou,   
sua voz lhe saiu rouca, carregada de preocupação.  
  
- Preciso ir. Amy desapareceu durante um passeio da escola.  
  
- Há algo que possamos fazer para ajudá-la, Scully? –   
perguntou Doggett, reassumindo outra vez o papel de colega   
solícito.  
  
Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negando, o olhar inexpressivo.  
  
- Vá, Scully. – ordenou suavemente Skinner, percebendo a   
gravidade da crise. - Caso precise de algo, qualquer coisa, é   
só dizer, ok?  
  
Ela assentiu distraída com a cabeça, enquanto deixava a sala.   
Seus pensamentos já voavam muito longe dali, imaginando o que   
poderia ter acontecido à menina. Rezava com toda força para   
que fosse apenas uma traquinagem da filha, mas seu coração   
insitia em lhe dizer o contrário.   
  
Amy sempre fora uma criança bem comportada, obediente, um   
pouco distraída, às vezes, mas não deixaria voluntariamente   
de atender ao chamado da professora. Algo havia acontecido,   
algo sério, ela tinha certeza. Afinal, a contabilidade de   
suas perdas tinha um saldo tão alto, tão pesado, que ela   
tremia apenas em pensar nas possibilidades.  
  
Lutava contra as lágrimas enquanto dirigia seu carro para o   
Smithsonian. Ia revivendo toda a angústia pela qual passara   
em Sacramento, procurando sua filhinha em meio às   
ambulâncias. Mas, ao contrário daquela ocasião, dessa vez não   
sabia exatamente aonde procurar. A menina simplesmente havia   
desaparecido sem deixar vestígios. O museu era apenas um   
ponto de partida para a busca. Tão imersa estava em seus   
pensamentos e angústias, que por pouco não ouviu o toque do   
celular.  
  
- Scully. – atendeu sem convicção.  
  
- Aqui é Frohike, agente Scully. – disse a voz do outro lado   
da linha. – Você precisa vir até aqui imediatamente.  
  
- Impossível, Frohike. Amy desapareceu... – a voz era pouco   
mais que um sussurro. – Preciso procurá-la.  
  
- É justamente por causa disso que precisar vir aqui.   
  
- Ela está aí? – perguntou esperançosa.  
  
- Não, mas...  
  
O telefone ficou mudo. Irritada, Scully percebeu que a carga   
da bateria do celular havia acabado antes que ela conseguisse   
obter mais informações de Frohike. O que ele saberia sobre o   
desaparecimento da menina? Imediatamente, tomou o rumo do QG   
dos Pistoleiros.  
  
  
  
QG dos Pistoleiros Solitários – Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 04:33 PM  
  
Vista pelo olho mágico, Dana Scully parecia ainda menor do   
que realmente era, refletia Frohike. Brincava nervosamente   
com os botões de seu blazer enquanto ouvia o estalar das   
dezenas de fechaduras, trancas e travas da porta do QG dos   
Pistoleiros. Quando a última das trancas foi desfeita e a   
porta finalmente se abriu, a mulher praticamente saltou para   
dentro da sala, obrigando Frohike a recuar assustado.  
  
- Muito bem, Frohike. Desembuche! – ordenou imperativa. –   
Onde ela está?  
  
As grossas lentes do óculos faziam com que os olhos do   
Pistoleiro parecessem ainda mais esbugalhados.  
  
- Calma, agente Scu...  
  
- Calma? Como posso ficar calma? – descontrolou-se ela. –   
Minha filha desapareceu. Eu estou indo procurá-la e você me   
liga dizendo para vir para cá com urgência. E agora fica aí   
me olhando com esse olhar apatetado. Tenha a santa paciência,   
homem! – O tom de sua voz ia se tornando cada vez mais agudo   
à medida que dava vazão a todo o seu nervosismo. – Por Deus,   
Frohike... Diga alguma coisa!  
  
A mão que pousou com suavidade em seu ombro, roçando de leve   
seu pescoço, fez a voz morrer-lhe na garganta. Não quis   
acreditar em suas sensações. Por dezenas de vezes havia   
sentido aquele toque em seus pensamentos. Mas fora apenas   
isso, sua imaginação lhe pregando peças. Dessa feita, porém,   
o toque parecia bastante real. Ela forçou-se a virar-se   
lentamente para encarar o dono daquela mão, como se temesse   
seu própro gesto.  
  
- Oi. – ele disse simplesmente, parado de pé diante dela.  
  
Vestia jeans e camiseta, emprestados dos Pistoleiros. A barba   
por fazer acentuava a magreza dos rosto cansado. Estava   
exatamente do modo como ela costumava vê-lo nos loucos sonhos   
que sempre tivera sobre seu retorno. Aqueles em que ela   
atendia a porta de seu apartamento e lá estava ele, parado,   
com um "oi" e um sorriso, como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
  
Ela o fitava, muda, paralisada. Mesmo que a voz lhe saísse da   
garganta, não saberia o que dizer. Mesmo que conseguisse se   
mover, não saberia o que fazer.  
  
- Não maltrate o pobre Frohike assim, Scully. – ele sorria.   
  
A mão, inicialmente pousada no ombro da mulher, agora   
deslizava pelo braço dela, fazendo uma breve parada em seu   
cotovelo.   
  
– Se você o deixasse falar, talvez ele conseguisse lhe dizer   
o que você quer saber. – continuou.  
  
A mão voltara a mover-se e agora segurava a mão de Scully,   
deslizando os dedos longos numa gentil carícia pelas costas   
da mão dela.  
  
- Mulder... – ela pronunciou finalmente, a voz sufocada.  
  
- Sim. – respondeu, rouco. – Embora Weird ainda faça visitas   
esporádicas. – completou, com um sorriso sem graça,   
envolvendo-a em um abraço terno lavado pelas lágrimas quentes   
e silenciosas que ambos não mais desejavam conter.  
  
Ela aninhou a cabeça ao peito de Mulder, aprisionando-o com   
os braços, como para que evitar que se evadisse. Ele   
enterrava seu rosto na sedosa cabeleira de Scully, aspirando-  
lhe o perfume profundamente, enchendo seu peito de vida com a   
fragrância da mulher.  
  
Langly e Byers, que a tudo observavam de um lado da sala,   
disfarçavam, remexendo a esmo nos objetos da bancada a sua   
frente, enquanto Frohike sorrateiramente enxugava uma furtiva   
lágrima.   
  
- Amy... – ela falou finalmente, afastando a cabeça do peito   
de Mulder e erguendo-a para olhá-lo nos olhos.  
  
- Eu sei... – disse penosamente. – Eu vi... Alex Krycek...   
Tentei impedir... – seu semblante contraía-se em desespero,   
impotência, enquanto falava. - Não consegui...  
  
Os olhos de Scully desmesuradamente abertos faíscaram irados.  
  
- Maldito! Maldito! Maldito!   
  
Scully respirava com força. Havia se desprendido dos braços   
do parceiro à menção do nome de Krycek e agora andava de um   
lado para o outro pela sala, as mãos outra vez brincando   
nervosas com os botões do casaco. Tinha as mandíbulas   
contraídas e ventos de tempestade varriam o oceano azul de   
seus olhos. Estacou de súbito, um profundo sulco vincando sua   
bela fronte.  
  
- Covarrubias! Eu devia ter desconfiado... Aquela loura   
dissimulada não podia andar muito longe do rato que é seu   
amante. – sibilou.  
  
- Não entendi...  
  
- É uma longa história... - E começou a relatar todo o   
episódio das mensagens, passando por Edu Álvares e pela   
relação de endereços IP e respectivas cidades.   
  
Ele ouvia a tudo silencioso e atento. Quando o relato se   
encerrou, ela quase podia ouvir o ruído das engrenagens do   
cérebro do parceiro lutando para processar rapidamente as   
informações recebidas. Deus, como ela sentira saudades de   
observá-lo naquela atitude, totalmente absorto em pensamentos   
e divagações até que se saía de repente com alguma conclusão   
esdrúxula...  
  
- É a mim que eles querem, Scully. A mim... – ele disse   
finalmente, seu semblante transtornado pela crueza da   
constatação.   
  
Para reforçar seu ponto, foi a vez dele relatar o episódio   
com os dois homens, o ataque e a tentativa de assassinato que   
sofrera dias atrás.   
  
– Droga! – completou ele ainda mais transtornado. - Eles não   
têm o direito de usar sua filha para me pegar...  
  
"Sua filha!? NOSSA filha!", ela teve vontade de gritar. Mas   
controlou-se, não era o momento apropriado para que tais   
sutilezas semânticas.  
  
A conclusão a que Mulder chegara, no entanto, não fora   
esdrúxula em absoluto.  
  
- Pode ser... – ela acrescentou pensativa. – Mas quem seriam   
"eles" e por que quereriam pegar você?  
  
- Eles, Scully, o Sindicato. Pelos mesmos motivos de sempre.   
Devem me considerar uma ameaça de alguma espécie, sei lá!  
  
- Mulder, o Sindicato foi extinto, juntamente com todos os   
seus membros, há cinco anos atrás pelos homens sem face,   
lembra? – ela falou pacientemente.  
  
- Extinto, não. Restou o Canceroso. E Krycek.  
  
- O Canceroso está morto, Mulder. – ela falou em voz baixa. -   
Muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos cinco anos...  
  
Uma sombra de melancolia perpassou o semblante de Mulder ante   
às muitas possibilidades veladas nas palavras de Scully.   
Quantas revelações indesejáveis, ao menos para ele, poderiam   
estar ocultas por trás daquelas palavras... Para ele, Mulder,   
o relógio parara em algum instante naquela floresta em   
Bellefleur, no Oregon, e somente retomara seu tique-taque   
convencional havia alguns meses. O tempo para o resto do   
mundo e, principalmente, para Scully, o foco de sua atenção,   
no entanto, prosseguira inexorável em seu fluxo normal. A   
vida continuara.   
  
Por exemplo, se havia uma filha, ela devia ter um pai e   
Scully, possivelmente, um marido. Talvez aquele seu antigo   
amante, o médico. David, Daniel, não lembrava o nome ao   
certo. Talvez outro qualquer. Quem a poderia culpar?   
  
Cinco anos eram muito tempo. As coisas mudam... As pessoas   
mudam... Os sentimentos mudam...   
  
Ele procurou afastar aqueles pensamentos angustiantes de sua   
mente e mantê-la focada no problema imediato que urgia ser   
resolvido.  
  
- Enfim, Amy está desaparecida e Krycek a levou. Disso eu   
tenho certeza. – falou, procurando imprimir um tom de   
conclusão às palavras. – Além disso, a única outra pista que   
temos são essas mensagens que conduzem a Marita Covarrubias.   
Como podemos localizá-la?  
  
- Pedi ajuda a Skinner para obter essa informação. Vou ligar   
para ele, ver se conseguiu algo.  
  
- Nós podemos tentar rastreá-la na rede. – interferiu Langly.   
– Ela deve ter algum registro, cartões de crédito, conta em   
banco, qualquer coisa...  
  
  
  
Condado de Bowie, Maryland   
13/10/2005 – 05:42 PM   
  
O automóvel descia vagarosamente a rua, procurando pelo   
número correto. 435, 437, 439...   
  
- É essa! - exclamou Mulder, diante do número 441.   
  
Scully estacionou o veículo diante da bela casa térrea. Um   
bem cuidado gramado arrematado por frondosas roseiras   
plantadas sob as janelas estendia-se desde a calçada até o   
pórtico. Uma ampla varanda em cujas quinas pendiam delicados   
sinos de vento arrematava a fachada elegante, pintada em tom   
de salmão claro. Mulder e Scully tocaram a campainha ao lado   
da grande porta laqueada em branco encimada por uma bonita   
aldraba de metal dourado e aguardaram.   
  
Fora mais fácil do que eles poderiam supor obter o endereço   
de Marita Covarrubias. Um simples telefonema de Scully ao   
Diretor Assistente havia sido suficiente para tanto. "Fácil   
demais", remoía Mulder em seus pensamentos.  
  
- Si? - indagou a roliça senhora de cabelos negros e olhos   
amendoados que lhes abriu a porta.   
  
- FBI. - disse Scully, mostrando-lhe a insígnia. - Procuramos   
pela senhorita Covarrubias.   
  
- Deve haver algum engano, senhora. Esta é a residência dos   
Fletcher. - respondeu polidamente a mulher.   
  
- Fletcher? ... A sra. Fletcher por acaso não se chamaria   
Marita, chamaria? - perguntou Mulder, com aquele sorriso   
estudado que ele exibia quando queria derreter o coração das   
mulheres.   
  
O truque funcionou. A mulher de aparência hispânica exibiu um   
sorrisinho tímido de virgem recatada.   
  
- Ah, si! - seu rosto iluminou-se em um sorriso largo. - Si,   
o nome de solteira de Doña Marita é Covarrubias, como não?   
Essa cabeça oca falha de vez em quando. Me desculpem. Soy   
apenas uma pobre velha. - justificou-se, ainda sorrindo.   
  
- E a senhora Fletcher está em casa? Poderíamos vê-la?   
  
- Ah, si, senhora. Doña Marita está lá na copa, dando de   
comer a los chicos. Entrem, por favor. - respondeu, abrindo-  
lhes passagem.   
  
- Por favor, diga a ela que os agentes Mulder e Scully, do   
FBI, desejam lhe falar.   
  
- Mi nombre és Rosita. Aguardem aqui um instante que irei   
chamar Doña Marita, si?   
  
Enquanto a mulher desaparecia por uma porta de vidro com   
passos surpreendentemente macios para alguém com seu peso, os   
dois agentes se entreolharam espantados.   
  
- Chicos? - comentou Mulder divertido. - Acho que batemos em   
porta errada, Scully.   
  
A única resposta da ruiva foi uma risada abafada, uma vez que   
Rosita já entrara na sala outra vez com seus passinhos leves.   
  
- Doña Marita pediu que eu os leve até ela. - falou, sempre   
sorrindo. - Sigam-me, por favor. - disse, novamente   
desaparecendo pela porta.   
  
Os visitantes tiveram que se apressar para não perder a   
pequenina mulher de vista no interior da casa espaçosa e   
decorada com requinte e conforto. Não havia uma parede sem   
quadros ou uma mesinha ou aparador que não ostentasse um belo   
jarro com flores frescas. Todos os aposentos eram sóbrios e   
elegantes como se saídos de uma revista de decoração.  
  
Encontraram Marita Cavorrubias, agora Fletcher, em uma ampla   
sala de almoço com paredes forradas de papel listrado em   
branco e verde musgo. Uma mesa redonda cercada por seis   
cadeiras laqueadas em branco dominariam a cena, não fossem   
pelos três cadeirões, cada qual com se respectivo ocupante.   
Três lindos e rechonchudos bebês com vivos olhos negros e   
basta cabeleira loura disputavam, aos berros, suas colheradas   
de comida.  
  
Quem conhecera Covarrubias como Representante Especial do   
Secretário Geral das Nações Unidas, sempre trajada em   
elegantes tailleus de caimento impecável, invariavelmente   
assinados por costureiros famosos, não a reconheceria ali, em   
seu vestido caseiro estampado de flores miúdas. As manchas de   
sopa de tomates espalhavam-se por seu colo, seus braços e seu   
rosto, a cada nova tentativa de alimentar os inquietos   
pequeninos.   
  
- Doña Marita, os visitantes. – introduziu Rosita.  
  
- Gracias, Rosita. Você pode ir agora. – disse, aguardando a   
saída da empregada. – Agente Mulder, Agente Scully. Há quanto   
tempo não os vejo! A que devo a honra de sua visita?  
  
- Belos bebês! São os seus, Marita? Que idade têm? –   
perguntou Mulder, novamente exibindo seu sorriso sedutor.  
  
- Obrigada! Os trigêmeos vão fazer um ano no próximo mês. –   
respondeu gentilmente. – Mas quanta indelicadeza a minha!   
Sentem-se, por favor. – disse, apontando as cadeiras.  
  
Scully sempre se irritava quando o parceiro usava daquelas   
técnicas de sedução em seus entrevistados. Irritava-se,   
especialmente, quando se tratava de entrevistadas. Por muito   
tempo não quisera admitir, mas agora seria capaz de assumir   
abertamente que seu mal eram ciúmes.  
  
- Não estamos aqui em visita social, Covarrubias. – atalhou   
ríspida. – Onde Krycek está escondendo minha filha?  
  
A expressão de espanto da loura foi real.  
  
- Desculpe-me, mas não faço a menor idéia do que você está   
falando. Eu nem...  
  
- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, Covarrubias. Onde está minha   
filha? – impacientou-se Scully, já avançando em atitude   
belicosa em direção à outra mulher.  
  
Assustados pelo tom da conversa, um após o outro, os bebês   
começaram a chorar.  
  
Mulder deteve a parceira, segurando-lhe o braço, enquanto   
Covarrubias tentava silenciar as crianças. O olhar que Scully   
dirigia à loura era puro fogo do inferno e danação.  
  
- Calma, Scully. Vamos ver o que ela sabe antes de atacar. –   
sussurou Mulder em seu ouvido.  
  
Em vão, Marita tentava acalmar os pequenos. Mesmo quando   
conseguia fazer com que um deles parasse de chorar, o simples   
fato dos outros dois estarem ainda em prantos era o   
suficiente para fazer com que o primeiro retomasse o   
berreiro. Além do que, no máximo, cabiam dois bebês em seu   
colo, tornando-se impossível silenciar os três   
simultaneamente.  
  
Num rasgo de desespero, a mãe tomou o bebê vestido em   
vermelho e o entregou a Mulder.  
  
- Huey. – disse ao homem, enquanto ele o tomava no colo.  
  
- Ssshh, nenenzinho... – murmurou ele, balançando a criança.  
  
- Dewey. – apresentou Marita, entregando a criança de azul a   
Scully, que encarregou-se imediatamente de embalar o bebê.  
  
- E esse é Louie. – acrescentou, pegando no colo o menino   
vestido de verde.  
  
Mulder e Scully entreolharam-se, enquanto Marita ocupava-se   
do bebê. Huey, Dewey e Louie, essa não...  
  
Dessa vez, foi fácil acalmar os pequenos. Como que por   
encanto, passados dois ou três minutos de embalos e palavras   
suaves, estavam calados e sonolentos. Um a um foram   
recolocados em seus lugares pela mãe que, vencida, acabou por   
chamar Rosita para terminar de alimentá-los. Conduziu, então,   
os dois agentes de volta à sala onde haviam aguardado quando   
chegaram.  
  
- Desculpem-me pelo inconveniente. É difícil controlá-los   
quando ficam assim. – disse, limpando os respingos de sopa do   
rosto e dos braços com um paninho.  
  
Scully estava visivelmente irritada com aquela situação.   
Agitava-se impaciente ao lado de Mulder. Antes que pudesse   
dizer algo, o parceiro apertou forte sua mão e tomou a   
palavra.  
  
- Muito bem, Marita. O que nos traz até aqui é que Alex   
Krycek seqüestrou a filha de Scully e...  
  
- Filha, agente Scully? Eu não sabia que você tinha uma... –   
interrompeu Covarrubias, obtendo como resposta apenas as   
fagulhas do olhar da outra mulher, cuja mão Mulder ainda   
segurava, tentando conter seus arroubos.  
  
- Sim. - continuou ele. – E tudo nos leva a crer que você,   
Marita, pode saber de seu paradeiro.  
  
- Não, juro que não. Por Deus, - acrescentou, fazendo o sinal   
da cruz, - podem acreditar que não sei de nada. Há cerca de   
quatro anos, rompi com Alex e, desde então, não tenho mais   
notícias dele. Um pouco mais tarde, conheci Adam Fletcher, um   
empresário do ramo de seguros. Um homem maravilhoso que me   
ama pelo que sou, do jeito que sou, sem interessar-se por meu   
passado. Casei-me e, depois, vieram os trigêmeos... Sou outra   
pessoa agora. Sou uma mulher feliz e vivo em função de meu   
marido e meus filhos. – olhou nos olhos de Scully. -   
Acredite-me, Scully, nada sei sobre as atrocidades de Alex e,   
se soubesse de algo, o que quer que fosse, tenha certeza que   
você seria a primeira a saber. Raptar uma criança? Ele deve   
ter enlouquecido... Imagino se fossem meus filhos... Que dor   
imensa você deve estar sentindo... – completou com os olhos   
marejados.  
  
Por mais incrível que parecesse, Scully acabou por convencer-  
se da sinceridade de Marita, quando esta tomou-lhe as mãos   
entre as suas e as apertou, numa tentativa de transmitir-lhe   
força e alento.  
  
- Desculpe insistir, Marita. Mas você que conviveu com Krycek   
por tanto tempo, não teria um palpite a nos dar sobre onde   
ele poderia estar escondendo Amy? – insistiu Mulder.  
  
- É difícil... Alex é uma criatura imprevisível... – sua   
expressão era pensativa. – Não, não posso imaginar. Sinto   
muito. – O choro agudo de uma das crianças se fez ouvir   
naquele instante. - Se houver algo mais que eu possa fazer...  
  
- Obrigada, Marita. Do fundo do coração... – agradeceu Scully   
mansamente. – Vamos, Mulder? – sua expressão era de total   
desconsolo.  
  
O homem assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se, envolvendo com   
um dos braços os ombros da parceira, como se a amparasse,   
enquanto dirigiam-se de volta ao carro estacionado.  
  
Marita Covarrubias observou pela janela o casal que entrava   
no automóvel e partia sob a luz sanguínea do crepúsculo.  
  
- Ah, Alex, Alex... – murmurou consigo mesma. – Será que não   
vai haver um fim?  
  
  
  
Arredores de Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 07:52 PM  
  
O automóvel percorria veloz as largas avenidas fartamente   
iluminadas que conduziam ao centro de Washington. Seus   
ocupantes seguiam silenciosos, ensimesmados cada qual em seus   
pensamentos.  
  
Scully esforçava-se por manter-se concentrada no ato de   
dirigir pelo caminho de volta. Lutava para manter sob   
controle as emoções que insistiam em querer dominá-la. Sabia   
que precisava ser fria, racional, conservar a mente alerta,   
se quisesse encontrar pistas que a conduzissem à filha. Mas   
não podia evitar de ter os olhos constantemente rasos d'água   
da angústia que a consumia.   
  
Por que tinha sempre de ser assim? Reencontrava o homem de   
sua vida, mas, em troca, devia dar sua filha... Não teria ela   
direito à felicidade? Por que Deus lhe negava esse direito?   
Por que estar ao lado de Mulder implicava sempre em perda e   
sofrimento para ela?   
  
Não, não estava sendo justa. Ela o seguira por vontade   
própria nos sete anos em que trabalharam juntos. Não poderia   
imputar a ele as perdas que havia sofrido naquele período.   
Ele não a havia obrigado a segui-lo em sua cruzada. Ela o   
fizera porque assim o quisera, por curiosidade, por   
vaidade... Não era justo querer culpá-lo. Ele lhe dera o que   
ela tinha de mais precioso em sua vida: Amy. Depois,   
devolvera-lhe Amy das chamas. Devolvera-lhe a fé na vida, no   
amor.  
  
Scully tinha medo de olhar para o lado, de encará-lo. Temia   
descontrolar-se, dar vazão ao pranto que com tanta   
dificuldade vinha contendo. Não precisava ver seu rosto para   
perceber sua angústia. Ele sofria como ela.  
  
Sentado no banco do carona, Mulder seguia imerso em   
pensamentos. As memórias voltavam-lhe aos poucos. A culpa,   
que lhe oprimia pesada o coração, voltava com elas. Quantas   
perdas infligira à mulher sentada ao seu lado por sua   
teimosia, seu egoísmo, sua insana busca por uma verdade que   
não havia? Melissa, Emily, seu câncer... Agora sua filhinha,   
Amy... Quanto sofrimento havia causado àquela mulher que   
amava tanto!   
  
Como poderia sentir-se ofendido se ela tivesse outro alguém   
agora? Como, se nunca lhe dissera que a amava, se durante   
tanto tempo nem para si mesmo fora capaz de dizê-lo? A vira   
sofrer e compartilhara de seu sofrimento. A vira fenecendo,   
apagando-se lentamente diante de seus olhos e quisera morrer   
com ela, por ela. Mas nunca, nem diante de sua tristeza, nem   
diante de sua alegria, fora capaz de pronunciar as três   
palavras que teriam o mágico poder de mudar sua vida. "Eu te   
amo." Tão pouco... Tanto... A única verdade que havia ficado   
de sua busca... Fora um fraco, um covarde. E agora era tarde   
demais para mudar aquela situação.  
  
  
  
Rua 46 – New York City, New York  
13/10/2005 – 08:08 PM  
  
- Sim, é verdade. Ele o fez. – dizia o homem do cachimbo ao   
telefone.   
  
Estava sozinho no escritório, sentado na confortável cadeira   
de couro. De costas para a bela escrivaninha de mogno   
entalhado, observava as luzes dos arranha-céus lá fora   
através da janela.   
  
– Sim... Eu disse aos outros. Ele enlouqueceu. ... Concordo   
que Fox Mulder pode ser perigoso para nossas operações, mas   
raptar uma criança...   
  
Seu rosto se contraiu com o que ouvira pelo telefone. Voltou-  
se bruscamente para a escrivaninha, tomando uma caneta nas   
mãos.   
  
– É claro que não foi com nossa aprovação! Não é assim que   
agimos atualmente!   
  
Batia nervosamente com a caneta na escrivaninha.   
  
– Como quiser... – rabiscava agora furiosamente no bloco de   
notas. – Faça como quiser! Desde que não nos envolva nisso,   
pode tomar a providência que quiser! – completou, recolocando   
o telefone no gancho com força.  
  
Sua expressão contrariada revelava toda sua irritação.  
  
- Droga! Droga! Droga! – murmurou para si mesmo.  
  
  
  
Arredores de Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 08:33 PM  
  
Estava escuro, muito escuro. A escuridão era tão densa que   
ele a podia sentir infiltrando-se pegajosa por seus olhos,   
seus ouvidos, sua pele. Caminhava às cegas, tropeçando em   
obstáculos invisíveis que se interpunham entre ele e seu   
objetivo. Avançava penosamente em meio à escuridão, tentando   
vencer os percalços, buscando. Sabia que ela estava lá, podia   
senti-la. Por isso avançava, a qualquer custo.   
  
Subitamente, a escuridão total encheu-se de uma luz branca,   
tão clara que queimava suas retinas. Ele conhecia aquela luz.   
Ele a temia. E, por essa razão, a despeito da intensa dor que   
a claridade provocava, não fechou os olhos. Precisava   
localizá-la antes que a luz o fizesse. E foi então que a viu,   
sentada encolhida em um canto. Seus olhinhos cinzentos   
olhavam diretamente para dentro dos seus e pareciam dizer   
"Estou aqui".  
  
- Mulder. – chamou Scully, tocando de leve em seu braço. –   
Você está bem?  
  
Ele estremeceu, arrancado do transe. Estava pálido, a testa e   
o contorno do lábio superior perolados por um suor frio.   
Sentia-se cansado, sem forças, como se submetido a um grande   
esforço.  
  
- Eu a vi... – murmurou com dificuldade.  
  
Scully aproveitou a parada em um sinal vermelho para observá-  
lo com cuidado. Tinha a fisionomia transtornada, os olhos   
esgazeados.  
  
- Amy? – ela perguntou com um fio de voz.  
  
Ele simplesmente concordou com a cabeça e estremeceu mais uma   
vez. No instante seguinte, começou a vasculhar a rua com o   
olhar alucinado, agitando freneticamente a cabeça, como um   
louco. Ela temeu por sua sanidade. O sinal abriu e ela   
movimentou o automóvel.  
  
- Entre à direita, Scully. Aqui! – ordenou subitamente.  
  
Ela obedeceu, por impulso.  
  
- Por quê? – inquiriu em seguida, a razão voltando a falar   
mais alto. – O caminho de volta ao QG dos Pistoleiros era   
seguindo em frente...  
  
- Não sei porquê. – ele disse com uma voz distante, sem   
entonação. – Apenas sinto...  
  
Haviam saído da larga avenida iluminada que vinham seguindo e   
avançavam por ruas cada vez mais estreitas e escuras seguindo   
as orientações de Mulder. Rodavam por ruas desertas, repletas   
de galpões abandonados e construções em ruínas. O lado feio,   
triste e sujo da metrópole.  
  
Prosseguiam vagarosamente. De tempos em tempos, o homem no   
banco do carona estremecia, para, em seguida, agitar-se   
freneticamente, procurando. E transmitir mais uma direção.   
"Direita. Esquerda. Em frente."  
  
A campainha aguda do celular de Scully cortou o silêncio.  
  
- Mamãe... – disse a vozinha assustada no outro lado da   
linha.  
  
- Amy? Você está bem? – o coração parecia querer saltar-lhe   
pela boca ao ouvir a voz da filha. – Onde você está?  
  
- Estou bem, mamãe...  
  
- Agora chega! – fez-se ouvir a voz de Krycek.  
  
- Filho da mãe! – disse Scully, rilhando os dentes.   
  
Uma gargalhada ecoou no telefone.  
  
- Agente Scully! Sempre tão agradável... – disse o homem com   
ironia.   
  
- Onde está minha filha, Krycek?  
  
– Eu tenho uma coisa que você quer. – ele continuou, a   
ignorando. - Você tem uma coisa que eu quero. Proponho uma   
troca...  
  
- Onde ela está? – ela quase gritava ao telefone.  
  
- Aqui... – murmurou baixinho Mulder, segurando seu braço.   
Apontava para o parque de diversões abandonado diante do qual   
ela havia parado o carro.  
  
- E então, Dana? O que você me diz? – dizia a voz de Alex   
Krycek ao telefone. – Uma garotinha bonita e inteligente como   
a sua Amy não vale uma troca?  
  
Antes que ela pudesse responder, Mulder já havia tomado o   
telefone de suas mãos.  
  
- É a mim que você quer, não é mesmo, Krycek? – sua voz era   
firme. Os olhos cinzentos ostentavam o brilho característico   
do olhar de Fox Mulder. – Diga apenas onde e quando.  
  
A gargalhada novamente se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.  
  
- Mulder? Não perde essa mania de parecer tão estóico, hein?   
– o sarcasmo das palavras destinava-se a irritar o outro   
homem.  
  
- Quando e onde, Alex. – atalhou Mulder.  
  
- Amanhã, às dez da manhã. No Memorial a Lincoln.  
  
- Ok.  
  
- E, Mulder?  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Sem truques ou essa bela princesinha não vai viver para dar   
seu primeiro beijo na boca... – ele acrescentou, desligando   
em seguida.  
  
Scully, ao lado de Mulder, mordia os lábios nervosamente. A   
expressão transtornada retornara ao seu rosto. Os olhos azuis   
muito abertos fitavam-no inquisidores.  
  
- Ele quer trocar Amy por mim. Amanhã de manhã, no Memorial.  
  
A decepção ensombreceu o semblante da mulher.  
  
- Precisamos agir, Scully. E rápido. – ele continuou.  
  
- Mas fazer o quê? – as mãos acompanhavam as palavras,   
desoladas. – Não sabemos onde ela está...  
  
Os olhos dele voltaram-se para o parque de diversões   
abandonado, perscrutando as sombras.  
  
- Ela está aqui, Scully. Acredite. – disse apontando o local   
e voltando-se para ela. – Eu sinto.  
  
Ela o fitava sem expressão.  
  
- Podemos pegá-lo de surpresa.  
  
- Mulder, o parque é enorme! Está escuro. – ela   
contemporizou. – E nem ao menos temos certeza de que eles   
estão realmente aí...  
  
- Eu sei, Scully! – cortou ele com convicção. – Chame de   
intuição, premonição, cognição psíquica ou do que quiser. O   
fato é que eu sei! Da mesma forma que sabia durante o   
incêndio na Califórnia.   
  
Abriu a porta do automóvel e saltou. Ela o acompanhou,   
postando-se ao seu lado.  
  
- Você fica. – disse ele, segurando-a pelo braço. – Chame   
reforços.  
  
Gentilmente porém com determinação, Scully afastou a mão que   
a retinha e a tomou entre as suas.  
  
- É MINHA filha, Mulder, lembra? Eu vou. – afirmou segura.  
  
Ele a encarou, olhos nos olhos, por um longo momento, sua   
expressão indecifrável. Depois, deu de ombros.  
  
- Faça como quiser. Você é a autoridade legalmente   
constituída nesse caso. – disse, recomeçando a andar em   
direção ao parque.  
  
- Espere! – ela voltou ao carro e remexeu no espaço entre os   
bancos. Quando se voltou para ele, tinha uma pistola nas   
mãos. – Ainda sabe como usar uma destas?  
  
- Acho que sim. – respondeu, tomando a arma e a enfiando na   
cintura, sob a camisa.  
  
Avançaram lado a lado, vagarosamente, em silêncio, pelo   
parque abandonado. Além da claridade pálida da lua cheia, a   
única outra luz disponível provinha da lanterna de bolso de   
Scully. Seu facho iluminava parcamente o chão para que não   
tropeçassem nas pilhas de lixo e escombros pelo caminho, mas   
não era suficiente para iluminar os brinquedos. Estes,   
quebrados e depredados, pareciam saídos de um conto de   
terror. Parcialmente ocultados pelas sombras, os cavalinhos   
do carrossel haviam se transformado em gárgulas pelo jogo de   
claro-escuro da parca iluminação.  
  
Avançavam lado a lado, como nos velhos tempos. Obstinados,   
destemidos, investigando, procurando. Maníacos, alienígenas,   
espíritos, demônios, conspirações. Esquiva, fugidia,   
intangível, inexorável, a verdade, lá fora. Desta vez, no   
entanto, era diferente. O que buscavam era real, era vivo.   
Era parte de cada um dos dois de mil maneiras diferentes. Sua   
pequenina Amy. Uma verdade em carne e osso, a única e   
absoluta verdade.  
  
Avançavam lado a lado, os passos, os gestos em sincronia.   
Como sempre fora. Como nunca deveria deixar de ser. Como se   
não houvessem estado um dia sequer separados. Parceiros,   
amigos, almas complementares.  
  
Mulder seguia guiado pelas sensações mais que pelos olhos e   
pela razão. A cada passo, as vibrações de Amy iam se tornando   
mais intensas em sua cabeça. Scully havia abandonado toda sua   
racionalidade para apenas acreditar, incondicionalmente, nas   
sensações do parceiro. De repente, parecia-lhe a coisa certa   
a fazer e sua intuição a compelia a aceitar a situação.  
  
Mulder estacou, estendendo o braço ao lado para conter   
Scully. Debalde. Ela havia parado ao mesmo tempo que ele.   
Sincronismo.  
  
- Aqui. – ele murmurou com voz rouca.  
  
Os restos do que um dia havia sido o Túnel do Amor jaziam   
diante dos agentes. As paredes de folhas de flandres cuja   
pintura descascada retratava corações e cupidos e flores e   
cisnes pareciam bizarras no contexto dos fatos. Os carrinhos,   
que outrora transportavam os casais apaixonados através dos   
cantinhos românticos e escuros do brinquedo, amontoavam-se   
quebrados na boca do Túnel.  
  
Com um sinal, Mulder indicou a Scully que procurasse uma   
outra entrada nos fundos da estrutura. Ela obedeceu sem   
discutir, a confiança no parceiro maior do que nunca.   
Transpondo com cuidado os montes de carrinhos, ele penetrou   
no interior do brinquedo.  
  
Estava escuro, muito escuro. A escuridão era tão densa que   
ele a podia sentir infiltrando-se pegajosa por seus olhos,   
seus ouvidos, sua pele. Caminhava às cegas, tropeçando em   
obstáculos invisíveis que se interpunham entre ele e seu   
objetivo. Avançava penosamente em meio à escuridão, tentando   
vencer os percalços, buscando. Sabia que ela estava lá, podia   
senti-la. Por isso avançava, a qualquer custo.   
  
Tateando pelos corredores tortuosos, ele foi guiado por suas   
sensações até que estacou. Amy estava ali, ele sabia. Por   
mais que se esforçasse, no entanto, a escuridão era profunda   
demais para que seus olhos se acostumassem a ela e   
conseguissem divisar um vulto que fosse. Ele aguçou os   
ouvidos. Havia mais alguém ali, podia ouvir-lhe a respiração.   
A tentativa de avançar mais um passo em direção ao som   
converteu-se no estrondo de coisas caindo quando Mulder   
tropeçou num obstáculo invisível.  
  
O facho de uma potente lanterna atingiu em cheio seu rosto,   
cegando-o, ao mesmo tempo em que ressoava nas trevas a   
gargalhada sarcástica de Alex Krycek.  
  
- Tinha certeza que você tentaria nos fazer uma visita   
surpresa, Mulder. Pena que não tive tempo de preparar um chá!   
– exclamou com ironia, sempre mantendo a lanterna apontada   
para os olhos do agente.  
  
- Weird. – fez-se ouvir debilmente a voz assustada de Amy.  
  
- Fique calma, meu bem. – disse com doçura na esperança de   
tranquilizar a menina. Ao que acrescentou: - Liberte a   
menina, Alex. Você já tem o que quer. Eu estou aqui.  
  
- Eu ia fazer exatamente isso, sabe, Fox? – respondeu da   
escuridão a voz de Krycek. - Até que me ocorreu que, com os   
pais que tem, Amy pode ser o primeiro híbrido humano-  
alienígena bem sucedido que conhecemos. Ela pode ser a   
resposta para todas as pesquisas que o Sindicato vem   
desenvolvendo a anos.  
  
Os olhos de Mulder faiscaram de ódio.  
  
- Ela é uma criança, seu desgraçado. Não é uma cobaia para   
suas experiências. – urrou, tentando novamente avançar em   
direção à luz da lanterna. Uma vez mais, tropeçou caindo com   
estardalhaço na pilha invisível de escombros. – Você já tem a   
mim. Leve-me para suas malditas experiências, mas deixe-a ir,   
Alex. Eu imploro... – suplicou aflito.  
  
Outra vez a gargalhada de Krycek cortou a escuridão.  
  
- Tolo prepotente é o que você é, Mulder. – sua voz era   
gélida. – Você não vale absolutamente nada para mim, Fox. Mas   
essa princesinha aqui pode ter um valor incalculável...   
Pensando bem, você até vale algo, sim. Só que morto... – o   
clique da arma sendo engatilhada ecoou nas trevas.  
  
O facho da lanterna começou a se deslocar da cabeça para o   
peito de Fox Mulder e depois de volta a cabeça, como se   
passeasse em busca do ponto certo para o tiro fatal.  
  
Subitamente, a escuridão total encheu-se de uma luz branca,   
tão clara que queimava as retinas de Fox Mulder. Ele conhecia   
aquela luz. Ele a temia. E, por essa razão, a despeito da   
intensa dor que a claridade provocava, não fechou os olhos.   
Precisava localizar Amy antes que a luz o fizesse. E foi   
então que a viu, sentada encolhida em um canto. Seus olhinhos   
cinzentos olhavam diretamente para dentro dos seus e pareciam   
dizer "Estou aqui".  
  
Mulder saltou ágil por sobre as pilhas de escombros e lixo   
até alcançar Amy e protegê-la com seu corpo, tentando   
escondê-la, afastá-la do círculo de luz. Com a garotinha nos   
braços, ele também encolheu-se num canto, sua respiração   
forte e ofegante, as batidas agitadas de seu coração   
retumbando em seus ouvidos. Foi somente quando ouviu a voz de   
Krycek que se deu conta do que acontecia.  
  
- Ei, não! Vocês estão pegando a pessoa errada. Não sou eu, é   
a ele que vocês querem. – gritava Krycek agitado.  
  
Os estampidos de muitos tiros soaram, abafando os gritos de   
Krycek, terminando por restar apenas o clique do pente   
descarregado da pistola. Mulder atreveu-se, então, a olhar em   
direção à luz, a tempo de ver Alex sendo arrastado à força   
para o centro do círculo por dois dos alienígenas sem face.   
Apenas um instante depois, um zunido alto encheu os ares e a   
luz desapareceu, levando consigo os três homens.  
  
- Mulder. – chamou Scully de um canto, somente identificável   
pela fraca luz de sua lanterna.  
  
- Mamãe! – exclamou Amy, levantando a cabeça que jazia   
enterrada no peito de Mulder.  
  
- Scully, aqui, à sua direita.  
  
Orientada pela voz do parceiro, ela os encontrou. Amy,   
envolta pelos braços de Mulder, tinha a cabeça apoiada em seu   
ombro e acariciava seu rosto magro. Ele mantinha os braços   
solidamente em volta do corpo frágil da menina, enquanto   
carinhosamente beijava-lhe a testa e os cabelos. Scully levou   
a mão trêmula ao rosto da filha numa suave carícia, como   
quisesse certificar-se de que ela era real. A seguir, repetiu   
o gesto com o parceiro. Sim, era real. Finalmente.  
  
Com a parca luz de sua lanterna, ela guiou-os para fora do   
Túnel do Amor. Somente no exterior, tomou a filha nos braços   
e a apertou forte contra seu corpo, os olhos azuis deixando   
correr livremente a torrente de lágrimas, agora de alívio e   
alegria, que vinha represando desde cedo.  
  
Mulder observava a cena calado. Uma vez mais, colocava-se   
voluntariamente no papel de espectador, quando, em seu   
coração, desejara ardentemente ser protagonista. Desejou que   
não fosse tarde demais, que fosse possível mudar o passado,   
que nunca houvesse sido levado pela curiosidade a examinar   
aquele círculo de luz em Bellefleur, cinco anos atrás.   
Desejou ter dito e feito coisas que jamais fez ou disse   
naqueles sete anos que antecederam sua abdução. Mas era   
tarde.  
  
Não percebeu que o local ia aos poucos enchendo-se de agentes   
do FBI, até que a voz serena de Scully o despertou.  
  
- E Krycek? – perguntou ela.  
  
- Foi levado... – ele respondeu com um suspiro. - ... pelos   
homens sem face. Mais uma vez não haverá evidências...  
  
- O ruído intenso... A luz... – disse ela, compreendendo   
finalmente o que havia visto e ouvido.  
  
Mulder apenas assentiu com a cabeça, voltando a suas   
divagações. Uma frase dita por Krycek voltava a sua mente   
como um incômodo visitante. "Com os pais que tem, Amy pode   
ser o primeiro híbrido humano-alienígena bem sucedido que   
conhecemos. Com os pais que tem..." Sua mãe era Scully, não   
havia como negar os cabelo ruivos, o queixo diligente. Mas   
quem poderia ser o pai de Amy? Pelas palavras de Krycek,   
certamente um abduzido... Skinner!  
  
- Mulder? É você? – ouviu a voz de Skinner às suas costas.  
  
Encarou o diretor assistente procurando em suas feições   
alguma semelhança com a menina. O homem apertou sua mão com   
força, depois o envolveu em um abraço caloroso, como se   
quisesse garantir que era Mulder, em carne e osso. Seus olhos   
sorriam com sinceridade por trás das lentes dos óculos. Algo,   
no entanto, ciúmes talvez, congelava a expressão de Mulder   
impedindo-o de sorrir de volta. Skinner dirigiu-se, em   
seguida, a Scully e Amy. Um nó apertado formou-se na garganta   
de Fox Mulder.  
  
- Como ela está? – perguntou o diretor, alisando os cabelos   
da menina.  
  
- Estou bem, tio Walter. – respondeu a garotinha com um   
sorriso cândido. – Ele me salvou. – completou, apontando   
Mulder.  
  
"Tio Walter", o nó se desfez momentaneamente na garganta de   
Mulder e ele, finalmente, conseguiu retribuir o sorriso   
caloroso de Skinner. Ao menos, não era ele.  
  
- E você, como está, Dana? – indagou uma voz masculina que   
Mulder não reconheceu. O tom era gentil, preocupado, quase   
amoroso.  
  
- Ok, John. – respondeu Scully, com um sorriso cansado.  
  
"Dana... John..." As garras do ciúme outra vez se cravavam no   
coração de Fox Mulder. Lendo o olhar de Mulder e Doggett,   
Skinner adiantou-se, apresentando os dois homens.  
  
- Fox Mulder, John Doggett que assumiu os Arquivos X junto   
com a agente Scully depois de seu desaparecimento.  
  
Apertaram-se as mãos. O cumprimento de Doggett era firme,   
seco. Seu rosto de linhas duras e os cabelos cortados muito   
curtos deram a Mulder a impressão de um homem rígido, cético.   
Olharam-se nos olhos por um interminável momento. Mediam-se,   
avaliavam-se, desafiavam-se. Dois cavaleiros, com suas lanças   
em riste, cada um em sua extremidade da cancha, nos instantes   
que precedem a uma justa. Ambos sabendo que apenas um poderia   
permanecer vivo ao final do embate. A tensão no ar era quase   
palpável.  
  
- Oi, tio John. Tem um caramelo?  
  
A pergunta da criança esfacelou a tensão em um milhão de   
pedaços. "Tio John", pensou Mulder aliviado.  
  
- O que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou Skinner, despindo-se da   
faceta de amigo e outra vez incorporando o diretor assistente   
do FBI.  
  
- Alex Krycek, o Sindicato, alienígenas sem face... Nenhum   
rastro, nenhuma evidência... O habitual. – falou Mulder com   
ar blasé. – Vai constar tudo no relatório da agente Scully,   
senhor.  
  
Skinner o olhava com os lábios retorcidos em um meio sorriso   
divertido. "O Mulder de sempre." Doggett não conseguia   
disfarçar o ar desaprovação. "Nem um pouco profissional."  
  
- Vamos para casa. – Scully chamou Amy que, já no chão,   
começava timidamente a se aventurar em explorações da área   
longe da mãe.  
  
A menina correu de volta ao grupo e agarrou a mão que a   
mulher lhe estendia. Como Mulder não se movesse de onde   
estava, a criança segurou sua mão e a puxou com força.  
  
- Venha! – ordenou autoritária.  
  
Ele apenas a seguiu, o contato da mãozinha quente na sua   
enchendo de vida e calor seu peito amargurado.   
  
- A propósito, agente Mulder... – chamou Skinner, quando os   
três já haviam se afastado alguns passos. – Feliz   
aniversário.  
  
- Obrigado, senhor. – respondeu Mulder com um aceno de mão,   
voltando-se para o diretor.  
  
- Eu havia me esquecido. Me desculpe, Mulder. Feliz   
aniversário. – Scully colocou-se nas pontas dos pés e   
depositou um suave beijo na bochecha do parceiro.  
  
Seguiram seu caminho. Quando desapareceram nas aléias do   
parque, Mulder levava Amy escanchada em sua cintura,   
gargalhando feliz como se voltasse para casa após uma alegre   
ida ao parque de diversões. Scully caminhava ao seu lado, uma   
das mãos segurando seu braço, conduzindo homem e criança por   
entre os escombros.  
  
Doggett e Skinner os observaram até sumirem nas sombras.  
  
- Fim da linha, amigo. – murmurou Skinner, meneando a cabeça.  
  
A John Doggett restara apenas o sabor amargo da derrota.  
  
  
  
Arredores de Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 10:45 PM  
  
O clima tenso que imperara no automóvel durante o retorno da   
casa de Marita Covarrubias estava novamente presente. Apenas   
a tagarelice de Amy que, alheia ao constrangimento dos   
adultos, palrava alegremente no banco de trás, perturbava o   
silêncio. A pequena contava feliz o que vira no museu de   
história natural numa algarvia à qual os adultos não davam a   
mínima atenção.  
  
Mulder remoía em pensamentos as palavras de Alex Krycek. "Com   
os pais que tem... Com os pais que tem..." Tinha ciúmes.   
Queria Amy e Scully para si, mas elas já pertenciam a outro.   
Tinha ciúmes. Queria gritar, implorar que ela deixasse o   
outro homem, que seguisse com ele, que fosse sua. Tinha   
ciúmes. Tantos, tão intensos que não lhe permitiam recordar-  
se do que acontecera no motel em Sacramento quando ele ainda   
era Weird. Tinha ciúmes.  
  
Sentia-se vazio, tentando imaginar como refazer sua vida.   
Sabia ser impossível retomá-la do ponto onde a havia deixado.   
O mundo continuara a girar, o tempo passara. Talvez   
conseguisse de volta seu posto no FBI. Não nos Arquivos X,   
parecia claro para ele que estes já tinham novo dono. Um   
cargo burocrático talvez, preenchendo papelada. Qualquer   
coisa para ajudá-lo a sobreviver, a passar os dias com a   
mente mergulhada em uma ocupação qualquer. Para não   
enlouquecer. De ciúmes.  
  
Scully o observava pelo canto do olho. O sentia distante,   
querendo fugir. Tantas coisas ela precisava lhe dizer, tantas   
explicações precisava dar, tantas estórias precisava contar.   
Podia compreender a necessidade que ele tinha de ouvir, de   
saber. As coisas jorravam em sua cabeça, borbulhavam em seus   
lábios. Mas não sabia por onde começar. Ele tinha os olhos   
tristes como poucas vezes ela havia visto. Ela queria   
confortá-lo, resgatar em seu rosto aquele lindo sorriso de   
menino. Mas não sabia como fazê-lo.  
  
Amy continuava em seu descontraído monólogo no banco   
traseiro, quando Mulder, voltando-se para ela, pegou de leve   
em sua mão. A garotinha calou-se instantaneamente, tocada   
pela gravidade da expressão no semblante do homem.  
  
- Você pode me dar uma carona até os Pistoleiros, Scully? –   
sua voz era monocórdia, inexpressiva.  
  
- Você quer ficar lá? – indagou ela, a despeito da obviedade   
da pergunta. – Fique conosco... – acrescentou num murmúrio.  
  
Ele pareceu não ter ouvido a última frase.  
  
- Acho que vou pedir a eles um canto para passar a noite... –   
o tom era desanimado, o semblante sombrio. – Afinal, não devo   
mais ter um apartamento, tenho?  
  
Ela suspirou.  
  
- Não. Uns meses atrás, quando Amy ficou doente, as despesas   
ficaram muito altas para que eu pudesse continuar pagando   
dois aluguéis. – ela se desculpou, encolhendo os ombros.  
  
Mulder a olhou, surpreso.  
  
- Você manteve meu apartamento alugado por cinco anos? Vazio?  
  
Ela concordou com a cabeça, seu olhar fixo na rua.  
  
- Às vezes eu ia até lá, tirava a poeira, dava de comer aos   
peixes... Amy ia comigo. Ela adora seu aquário... – a voz de   
Scully denotava cansaço.  
  
- Por quê? – ele a encarava incrédulo. – Por que fez isso?   
... Manter meu apartamento?  
  
- Tinha certeza de que você voltaria. – suspirou Scully. Sua   
voz era baixa, rouca. – Fique conosco... – ela insistiu, -   
...ao menos até conseguir outro lugar...  
  
Mulder balançava a cabeça, atônito. Seus olhos vagavam do   
rosto de Scully, para a rua, para Amy e de volta à parceira.  
  
- Não... não compreendo... Por quê, Scully?  
  
Ela enfiou o pé no freio com força, parando o carro   
bruscamente no meio da avenida deserta. Esmurrou o volante, o   
olhar fixo na rua vazia à sua frente.  
  
- Droga, Mulder! Porque amo você! – voltou-se e o olhou nos   
olhos. – Amo você. Deus! É assim tão absurdo? É tão difícil   
de entender?  
  
Pronto! Ela havia dito. Dissera o que estava entalado em sua   
garganta por toda uma vida.  
  
Ele permaneceu imóvel por longos instantes, a respiração   
suspensa, o olhar perdido na imensidão dos olhos azuis de   
Dana Scully. Ela havia dito, ele mal podia crer em seus   
ouvidos. Ela havia dito o que ele sempre esperara ouvir. Ele   
queria tomá-la nos braços, beijá-la loucamente, gritar ao   
mundo que ela o amava. Mas permanecia estático diante dela,   
os braços e as pernas e o rosto formigando estranhamente.   
Quando por fim conseguiu vencer a inércia que o dominava e   
mover-se, tomou o rosto da mulher que amava entre as mãos e   
aplicou-lhe o mais terno dos beijos.  
  
- Você vem para casa com a gente, não vem, papai? Por   
favor... – suplicava Amy.  
  
"Com os pais que tem... Papai..." Um abduzido. Ele?  
  
Como que atingido por um raio, Mulder quedou paralisado. Os   
lábios formavam palavras mudas que a boca entreaberta não   
conseguia pronunciar. Os olhos se transformaram em dois   
imensos discos cinzentos, transbordando dúvidas e   
incredulidade. Scully apenas acenou com a cabeça   
afirmativamente, sorrindo.  
  
"Papai..." Um abduzido. Ele!  
  
O lindo sorriso de menino que ela ansiara tanto poder rever,   
minutos atrás, estampou-se na face de Fox Mulder, tão   
radiante, tão resplandecente que pareceu iluminar a noite.  
  
- Vamos para casa. – falou ele.  
  
  
  
Georgetown – Washington, DC  
13/10/2005 – 11:13 PM  
  
A chave girou na fechadura, destrancando a porta do   
apartamento de Scully. Ela entrou, acendeu a luz e jogou a   
bolsa sobre o aparador. Estava exausta. As sombras escuras   
sob seus olhos eram acentuadas pela palidez de seu rosto. Seu   
corpo implorava por um bom banho morno e pela quente maciez   
de sua cama.  
  
- Onde a coloco? – sussurrou Mulder parado atrás dela,   
trazendo Amy adormecida e enfim quieta em seu colo.  
  
Num instante, ela se recordou porque, a despeito do cansaço,   
sentia-se tão leve, como se seus pés mal tocassem o chão.   
Sorrindo, o conduziu até o quarto da menina.  
  
Um aquário, seu aquário, dominava a cena, repleto de   
peixinhos coloridos, alegre, cheio de vida. Ele sorriu ao   
reconhecer o enfeite em forma de disco voador que subia e   
descia do fundo ao sabor das bolhas. Uns poucos brinquedos,   
alguns bichinhos de pelúcia e bonecas, estavam cuidadosamente   
organizados em um canto do quarto. Muitos, muitos livrinhos   
infantis amontoavam-se sobre praticamente todos os móveis.  
  
Com cuidado, Mulder depositou a menina sobre a cama cujas   
cobertas Scully acabara de afastar. Examinou-lhe o rostinho   
infantil. Tinha teias de aranha presas aos cabelos, um bocado   
de poeira nas bochechas, mas dormia feliz. A mãe livrou-a das   
roupas sujas das aventuras do dia e vestiu-a com o pijama   
favorito, aquele cor-de-rosa com ursinhos. Quando ajeitava as   
cobertas em torno da menina, no entanto, ela despertou, meio   
confusa.  
  
- Está tudo bem, querida. Volte a dormir. – sussurrou Scully,   
beijando-lhe a testa.  
  
- Boa noite, mamãe... E boa noite, papai... – sorriu   
sonolenta para Mulder que assistia a tudo de um canto do   
cômodo.  
  
Ele se aproximou e beijou-lhe ternamente o rosto, seu coração   
dava pulos de alegria dentro do peito.  
  
- Durma com os anjos, meu bem. – disse com a voz embargada.  
  
Já com os olhinhos fechados, a menina abraçou uma boneca que   
ele reconheceu como Samantha e adormeceu imediatamente, o   
sono tranqüilo dos inocentes.  
  
No pequeno espelho sobre a cômoda de Amy, Scully pôde   
observar que as teias de aranha que ela tão cuidadosamente   
removera dos cabelos da filha também espalhavam-se por seus   
próprios cabelos. Sorriu ao reparar, pelo reflexo, que uma   
delas mantinha-se teimosamente suspensa na ponta do nariz do   
parceiro parado atrás dela.   
  
- Acho que seria uma boa idéia se você tomasse um banho. –   
disse, removendo a teia com cuidado e a exibindo como um   
troféu. – Tenho algumas de suas roupas guardadas em meu   
armário...  
  
- Ora, ora, ora, agente Scully... Que espécie de fetiche é   
esse? – ironizou ele.  
  
Ela sorriu, timidamente.  
  
- Achei que seria um desperdício dar aos pobres aqueles seus   
ternos caríssimos, Mulder. Os estava guardando para meu   
futuro genro, quem sabe?  
  
Com uma das mãos, ele segurou o queixo de Scully, a obrigando   
a olhar para cima.  
  
- Desconhecia esse seu lado econômico. – disse inclinando-se   
para beijar-lhe suavemente os lábios. – Mas o adoro... Que   
tal se economizássemos água, também, tomando um único banho   
os dois, hein? – completou com a voz carregada, empurrando-a   
gentilmente pelos ombros em direção ao banheiro.  
  
- Mulder, Mulder... Pelo tom de sua voz, não me parece que   
iremos economizar coisa alguma... – ela acrescentou feliz.  
  
  
  
Mais tarde...  
  
- Estou faminta. E você? – indagou a ruiva vasculhando a   
geladeira.  
  
Ele pensou muito antes de responder, esforçando-se para   
lembrar-se dos gostos gastronômicos da parceira. Algo lhe   
dizia que não combinavam exatamente com os seus. Um brilho de   
reconhecimento perpassou seus olhos, simultaneamente com um   
franzido irônico dos lábios.  
  
- Contanto que não seja um daqueles seus gelados de arroz   
integral, eu comeria qualquer coisa. – respondeu em tom   
jocoso.  
  
As respostas de Scully foram uma pequena careta e uma risada   
gostosa. Incrível como ela ficava ainda mais bela quando   
estava assim, à vontade...  
  
- Ok... Tenho uma lasanha congelada aqui.  
  
- Ótimo para mim!  
  
Ele sentava-se no sofá da sala ainda um tanto desconfortável   
com a nova situação. Sentia-se de certa forma intruso na   
intimidade, na vida de Scully. Observou a mulher enquanto ela   
colocava a comida no microondas e movimentava-se de um lado   
para o outro, pegando pratos e talheres.  
  
- Vai ficar aí sentado a noite toda enquanto a criadagem   
prepara a mesa para o banquete, majestade? - ironizou Scully,   
com uma profunda reverência. – Pegue os copos, por favor... E   
há uma garrafa de vinho na porta da geladeira...  
  
Ela percebera o desconforto de Mulder e tentava pô-lo à   
vontade.  
  
- Guardar vinho de pé na geladeira, Scully? – ele perguntou   
franzindo a testa. – Muito me admira você fazendo algo   
assim...  
  
- Com a palavra Fox Mulder, o sommelier... – atalhou ela com   
expressão marota.  
  
Uma lasanha e alguns copos de vinho depois, Mulder sentia-se   
relaxado, em paz consigo mesmo. Ele e Scully riam e   
conversavam abobrinhas, as mãos dadas por sobre a mesa, como   
dois adolescentes.  
  
- Você realmente precisava ter visto a cara de mau que Langly   
fez, segurando o garoto pelo braço no cyber café! – ela deu   
uma risada. O abatimento que suas feições exibiam quando   
entrara em casa aquela noite fora substituído por bochechas   
rosadas e um par de olhos brilhantes. – "Ela só quer bater um   
papo com você, rapaz." – continuou, engrossando a voz na   
tentativa de imitar o Pistoleiro.  
  
Mulder olhava para ela distraído. Ela quase pôde ouvir o   
"click!" no cérebro do parceiro. Os olhos cinzentos se   
estreitaram, o cenho se franziu.  
  
- Me ocorreu uma coisa agora, Scully. Sobre os e-mails que   
você recebeu...  
  
- O que tem eles? – mal podia esperar para ouvir outra teoria   
maluca de Mulder.  
  
- Se não foi Marita Covarrubias, quem foi o mandante? – o   
computador que ele chamava de cérebro funcionava tão   
intensamente que Scully juraria ouvi-lo zunindo. – Aquela   
relação de cidades... você ainda a tem?  
  
- Agora, Mulder? – perguntou desanimada.  
  
- Por favor... – lá estava ele usando aquele seu jeito   
sedutor...  
  
Ela remexeu sua bolsa até pescar de lá uma folha de papel   
meio amassada que entregou a ele. Mulder pediu uma caneta,   
que ela lhe entregou com um suspiro, e depois ficou olhando   
para o papel por intermináveis minutos, resmungando e   
rabiscando.   
  
Scully começava a sentir as conseqüências do dia agitado e   
das taças de vinho. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, ela   
apoiava o queixo na mão, ainda assim, porém, cabeceava.  
  
- Achei, Scully! Veja! – ele exclamou alto, quase gritando.  
  
- Sshh... Amy está dormindo. – reclamou a mulher.  
  
Ele se desculpou enquanto estendia a folha rabiscada para   
ela.  
  
- Veja! – disse postando-se ajoelhado ao lado dela. – O   
remetente não está no nome das cidades, mas dos países onde   
elas se situam. Observe...  
  
"Santiago– Chile  
Atenas- Grécia  
Iekaterinburgo- Rússia  
Berna- Suíça  
Udine- Itália  
Riad- Emirados Árabes  
Recife- Brasil  
Adis Abeba- Etiópia  
Varsóvia- Polônia  
Oslo- Noruega  
Copenhague- Dinamarca" dizia a lista.  
  
- C-G-R-S-I... Não... não percebi onde você quer chegar,   
Mulder.  
  
- Esqueça esse "I" de Itália, rearranje as iniciais e voilá!   
C.G.B. Spender! O Canceroso, Scully. ELE enviou as mensagens.   
– ele completou com um sorriso triunfante.  
  
- Spender está morto, Mulder. Eu já disse a você. – atalhou   
impaciente. – Pergunte a Skinner, se não acredita. Ele foi ao   
funeral do Canceroso... – seus olhos pesavam. Ela suspirou   
exausta. – Ah! Deixa para lá. É tarde. Vamos dormir...  
  
Ele deu de ombros e sorriu em resposta. Piscou um dos olhos.  
  
- Dormir? Eu tinha outros planos para essa noite...  
  
O olhar de Mulder era insinuante enquanto suas mãos   
massageavam languidamente a nuca dolorida de Scully que,   
ronronando como uma gatinha manhosa, sentia-se desmanchar sob   
as mãos gentis do homem amado. A noite prometia...  
  
  
  
Mount Pleasant, Pennsylvania  
14/10/2005 – 05:56 PM  
  
As copas já quase nuas das árvores do lado de fora da janela   
sacudiam-se com o vento forte e gélido que se encarregava de   
arrancar-lhes as últimas folhas. Fazia frio lá fora. Dentro   
da sala, no entanto, as chamas brilhavam na lareira, fazendo   
estalar as achas úmidas de lenha e enchendo o ar com seu   
cheiro acre. Sentado numa confortável poltrona de couro   
próxima ao fogo, o homem falava ao telefone.   
  
- Fiz o que tinha de ser feito. Krycek se excedeu, não havia   
outra solução. ... Ele foi útil aos nossos propósitos por   
muito tempo, sim. Mas ultimamente o poder lhe subiu à cabeça.   
Que lhe sirva de lição.  
  
O timbre levemente agudo da voz sintetizada era, por vezes,   
incômodo aos ouvidos.  
  
- Sim, você certamente merece um prêmio da Academia por sua   
performance no café, Edu. Eles nem desconfiaram! ... Seu   
tempo acabou? ... Compreendo... Mas você já tem alguém   
preparado para deixar em seu lugar, não é mesmo? ... Huumm...   
Alberto Rodrigues é o nome dele? ... Dezesseis anos? ...   
Sim... Não, se a Organização o recomenda, estou de acordo...   
Apenas avise-o que aguarde um contato meu antes de qualquer   
coisa.  
  
De repente, o homem foi acometido por um acesso de tosse que   
o deixou sem fôlego.  
  
- Me desculpe. – disse ao telefone, quando conseguiu retomar   
precariamente o ritmo de sua respiração. - A propósito, tenho   
um último servicinho para você antes de partir. Sim, para ela   
mesma. O texto é o seguinte: "A grande e a pequena raposa   
estão a salvo agora que o rato caiu em sua própria armadilha.   
Mas não convém descuidar-se. Lembre-se: a verdade está lá   
fora." ... Obrigado e adeus. – completou, recolocando o fone   
no gancho.  
  
A mão magra e ossuda estendeu-se até a mesinha próxima onde   
repousava o maço de Morley. Tomou um cigarro da embalagem e o   
acendeu, tragando com prazer a fumaça mal cheirosa.  
  
- Ah, esse fantásticos e prestativos meninos do Brasil... –   
murmurou C.G.B Spender para si mesmo com um sorriso   
satisfeito.  
  
Tinha o rosto magérrimo, a pele malicenta e olheiras   
profundas. Atado ao pescoço na altura da garganta, um   
minúsculo sintetizador captava e ampliava o volume de sua   
voz. Num cacoete, coçou, com a mão desocupada, a pequena   
cicatriz avermelhada na base de seu pescoço. Sua garantia de   
vida contra o câncer.  
  
- Alex Krycek... – seu rosto se crispou numa máscara irada. –   
Achou que podia fazer mal à minha netinha? Idiota! Mas,   
Fox... Preciso fazer alguma coisa para que não interfira   
novamente nas operações do Sindicato...  
  
  
  
  
  
T O B E C O N T I N U E D . . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[Calma. É brincadeirinha... Continua aqui embaixo.]  
  
Rio de Janeiro, Brasil  
26/10/2005 – 06:00 PM  
  
Fox Mulder contemplava absorto a pequena Amy brincando na   
areia da praia à sua frente. Ela corria para um lado e para o   
outro na beira d'água, soltando gritinhos de êxtase quando as   
ondas molhavam seus pezinhos. Seus cabelos ruivos presos em   
maria-chiquinhas acentuavam-lhe o ar de menina sapeca.  
  
Fora excelente aquela idéia que Scully tivera de usar parte   
dos pagamentos atrasados que o FBI devia a Mulder para   
fazerem aquela viagem ao Brasil. A despeito da crônica   
antipatia que Bill Scully nutria por ele, as pequenas férias   
pareciam estar fazendo muito bem à mulher de cabelos   
vermelhos. Ela, que andava pálida e abatida e exibia olheiras   
profundas ao deixarem Washington, tinha outro aspecto agora,   
a pele levemente dourada, as bochechas coradadas enchendo-se   
de carne outra vez. Quanto a Bill Scully, não era um incômodo   
tão grande que sua simpática família e um bom hotel à beira   
mar não pudessem compensar...  
  
- Um centavo por seus pensamentos. – disse Scully, pousando a   
mão levemente sobre seu braço.  
  
- Ah! Não me vendo assim tão barato. – respondeu ele com uma   
careta. Depois, mais sério, quase tristonho, indicou com um   
ligeiro movimento do queixo a menina que brincava feliz com o   
mar. – Pensava no tempo de vida que me foi roubado com essa   
estória toda. Nesse limbo no qual estive mergulhado por sei   
lá quanto tempo, vagando... sem rumo, sem nome, sem   
lembranças... Vazio. Sozinho.  
  
A mão de Scully procurou sua mão e os dedos se entrelaçaram   
com força. De seu próprio modo, ela compreendia-lhe os   
sentimentos. Também ela experimentara aquele vazio, aquela   
solidão da qual ele falava, pelo tempo em que Mulder estivera   
desaparecido. Por outro lado, tivera Amy como alento, a   
fragilidade da criança a compelindo a lutar, sua fé   
inabalável a impulsionando adiante pelo caminho.  
  
- Por outro lado... - acrescentou Mulder com aquela   
sobrancelha erguida que pontuava a ironia em sua voz. – Por   
outro lado, esse limbo me poupou da parte ruim dessa estória.  
  
- E qual seria essa "parte ruim"? – perguntou Scully   
intrigada.  
  
- O que vi na casa de Marita Covarrubias, o berreiro   
incessante, as mamadeiras no meio da madrugada, as fraldas   
sujas, o regurgitar daquela sopinha de beterraba nos momentos   
mais impróprios... – respondeu ele com uma risadinha.  
  
- Você certamente não perde por esperar. – ela acrescentou,   
tomando a mão de seu parceiro e a pousando gentilmente sobre   
seu ventre.  
  
Mulder voltou-se para ela, lentamente. A incredulidade fazia   
seus olhos parecerem querer saltar das órbitas, a boca   
entreaberta. Atônito, seu olhar saltava sem parar do rosto   
para o ventre da companheira e de volta para os olhos e para   
a barriga outra vez, uma, duas, mil vezes. As articulações de   
seus dedos retesados se desenhavam muito brancas contra a   
pele de sua mão que repousava com a suavidade do toque de uma   
borboleta sobre a barriga de Scully, mal a tocando.   
  
O sol se punha por trás do Morro Dois Irmãos, tingindo o céu   
de tons de que iam do rosado ao vermelho vivo. Do alto do   
Corcovado, o Cristo Redentor estendia suas mãos abençoando a   
cidade. Por um instante, Scully teve a impressão de que a   
estátua gigantesca sobre o morro dirigia seu olhar para ela,   
de que a abençoava também.  
  
Por fim, como que atingido em cheio pela compreensão do fato,   
Fox Mulder engoliu em seco e piscou os olhos algumas vezes,   
como se despertasse. Seus olhos se fixaram nos de Dana   
Scully, sua eterna parceira, amiga, amada. Seu rosto se   
iluminou num sorriso resplandecente.  
  
- Amo você, Dana Scully!  
  
O paraíso, finalmente, estava à vista.  
  
  
  
F I M  
  
  
  
NOTAS FINAIS:   
  
  
NOTA 1: Cabe aqui uma explicação. Como foi dito na parte 1 da   
fic, a amnésia de Mulder foi do tipo "pós-traumática" ou   
"retógrada", segundo a própria Dana Scully M.D.! Pesquisei um   
pouquinho na Internet sobre essa manifestação da doença antes   
de escrever e o que descobri que essa é uma forma de amnésia   
comum em vítimas de acidentes ou de violência. Ela não   
encontra no tratamento com as drogas conhecidas um bom   
resultado. As memórias do indivíduo afetado retornam   
paulatinamente e há casos em que um novo episódio traumático   
acelera esse processo. Mas como não sou médica, então...   
Fantasiando um pouquinho, foi isso o que tentei descrever na   
fic através dos sonhos de Weird / Mulder e das recordações   
despertadas pelos locais a ele familiares em Washington. Se   
não for bem assim, passo a palavra aos doutores de plantão.  
  
NOTA 2: Huey, Dewey e Louie, para quem não se lembra, são os   
nomes em inglês dos sobrinhos do Pato Donald, Huguinho,   
Zezinho e Luizinho aqui na Terra Brasilis. Na ocasião em que   
escrevi a cena da visita dos agentes à casa de Marita   
Covarrubias, eu estava escrevendo, ao mesmo tempo, uma fic   
cômica denominada "Trash People" com a Sky e fiquei meio   
contaminada por essa onda trash. Daí a idéia de castigar a   
"loura sonsa" com trigêmeos pestinhas como os sobrinhos do   
Donald. Mil perdões aos fãs da moçoila.  
  
NOTA 3: Dessa vez acabou mesmo. Não vai ter Parte 4 (eu   
acho...). Peço sinceras desculpas e agradeço do fundo do   
coração a todos que esperaram pacientemente pela continuação   
(ou devo dizer pelas continuações?) dessa fic e mandaram os   
feedbacks tão fundamentais no encorajamento de seu desfecho.   
Sorry, se o final não foi do jeito que alguns esperavam, se   
ficou meio previsível ou coisa e tal. Mas foi a idéia que me   
ocorreu para terminar esta estória. Se alguém tiver outra   
sugestão, que se sinta à vontade para escrever uma "Weird –   
Parte Final – Solução Alternativa". ;) Podemos até instituir   
um "Você Decide" das fanfics, que tal? Eu vou adorar ler! 


End file.
